How cold can the world be?
by Fireflame159
Summary: She was ten when they took her. A woman in white saved her, a woman in red trained her, and a man in black is the one she wants to kill. After enough pain and suffering, something gives and for her, it was the ability to hold back. She will kill the ones of did this. Even if they're a god. [Winter maiden Ruby, faunus Ruby, Blackrose] M rated for language and Violence.
1. Chapter 1

"No and that's final!" Taiyang shouted. "It's not _fair_! Why does yang get to go! I wanna go too!"

"Ruby, I've said this a million times by now, you aren't really for the kind of commitment this requires!" Taiyang replied harshly. "And Yang _is_!?"

"Ruby! We've been over this!" Tai yang replied. "And every single time you say 'Well, she'll be ready when the time comes.' You never think about me!"

"That's not the point Ruby! She's trying to find a path in life. I had my doubts but she showed me she could! What have you done?"

Ruby's shoulders rose as her hair became frazzled. "It's _your_ fault for not letting me even try! I want just want to be a huntress too! I-"

" ** _No_**. I will not let you go and _play_ with dangerous weapons! They can _hurt_ you and I don't want to see you _hurt_. You're my little baby girl… I can't-"

"I'm the _BABY_?! Yang is two years older than me but she can be the huntress?"

" **YES**!" Taiyang lashed.

"Yes. _She_ was teaching herself; reading books about how to do this or how to handle that! _She_ trained herself almost every day. _She_ took time off from _her_ training to be with _you_ just so _you_ could play around."

"Well-"

"Nothing! Don't want to hear a **word**. I had to protect your mother and I failed. I won't fail again. Not again." Taiyang promised. "But I don't care, dad! I just want to-"

"Life isn't a fairy tale where you can go around and slay the dragon, kiss the princess, and go home. You'll fight and fight and fight and the only thing you'll get is a bit of money to fill your pockets. It's why I quit… there was no honor, no fame… just a hope that maybe that you might be one of those greats."

Silence permeated from the room for only a second.

 _"... And the white fang attacked yet another home on the outskirts of vale. Some officers believe that they're only kidnapping children from ages 7-14. Other believe that this is only a terror attack on the citizens to get the officials to come on of hiding. If you can, lockdown your home just in case. This is Kelly Swearingen, signing off…. Thank you Kelly! I would like to-"_

"That's enough of that. You girls should go to bed. It's past your bedtimes" "Bu-" " **Go to bed.** "

Ruby grumbled under her breath. What did he know? He kept preventing her from doing anything the would even put a scratch on her. Ever since her mother died, he'd been overprotective over her. Acting like she was younger then she was. She wished to just leave. Nothing could be worse than here.

Nothing could be worse than _this_.

What did _he_ know? Sure he was a hunter but he never acted like it. He would talk to someone for a little on the phone and that was it. But she knew. She knew that the stories weren't all untrue. If it never happened, why would they write about it? And she would have trained with Yang if he wasn't so _against_ her being a huntress. Every time he would see her outside with yang, he would freak out and pull her back in only to lecture her about the dangers of weapons. _Again_.

Ruby walked up the steps to her room placing as much of a stomp as she could. Why couldn't her father just understand? Her mother was a huntress. Her mother's _mother_ was a huntress. And now yang get to be one. But her? No. Too young, too weak, too much like Summer.

 _I just want to leave this place._

* * *

"Hey, dad?" Taiyang sat in the living room looking out the window. "What am I going to do with her?" Yang gave an uncomfortable look. "You could just let her train. What's the worst that could happen?" Taiyang grimaced. "If I let her do that, then she'll think that she could grow up to be a huntress. I'm not going to let her ruin her life like this."

"Do you think I'm going to ruin my life?" yang asked. Taiyang smiled. "No. You want to save other and protect them. You've tried your hardest during training. That's all the persuasion I need. She just wants to be huntress for selfish reasons."

"But… Like you said. It could be dangerous and… I'm a little scared. They said on the news that the white fang has been attacking people on the outskirts of town and… I don't want to be next. They were targeting girls my age, right? I just feel like they're… like we're next."

Taiyang hugged yang. "I promise that I'll do everything in my power to keep you safe. Now please, go to bed yang." yang nodded and went upstairs. She had to believe in the power of her father.

* * *

Ruby woke up to a loud noise. Almost like if you knocked on the door really, really loud. She glanced at her alarm clock that read 3:37am. Who would be here at this time? She forced herself to sit up in bed.

And then it all happened in a couple of seconds. Ruby heard the sounds of the door being forced open and a voice she didn't recognise yell something. She heard her dad yell before a thud hit the ground. Ruby got out of bed and walked to the door. She was beginning to panic. What was going on? She heard more yelling before her door slammed open as people with white masks swarmed in. Ruby stared at the people in the masks. No… they were faunus. White fang. The last thing she felt was pain as the man in the front knocked her in the head with the butt of his weapon.

* * *

When the first signs of danger started, Yang had already jumped from her bed. She knew this would happen! She just knew! With tears in her eyes yang look around for a place to hide, her head vigorously moving side to side. She ran to her closet and threw open her pirate chest full of her clothes. She closed the closet as she heard them barge into the room next door.

She had to hurry. She dived into the mass of clothes, trying to get herself at the bottom. Her arm reached out to close the chest. When she was finally confident of being at the bottom, they broke into her room next. She heard their muffled shouting as they probably looked for her.

Yang covered her own mouth. If she uttered a single sound, it would all be for nothing. She had to stay silent.

The closet door slammed open. The grip on her mouth tightened.

 _Please don't open the chest Please don't open the chest Please don't open the chest..._

The chest opened up and she closed her eyes. This was it. It was stay down or be found. Yang didn't know how long she laid there, but the chest eventually closed back up. She wasn't open of the woods yet. They shouted some more and left the room. Yang let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

 _Dust_ her body burned from the lack of oxygen. She had to get out, she had to see how father and Ruby were-

 _ **Ruby** … They got Ruby didn't they?_

Yang jumped up to get out of the chest only to hit the top of the wood.

 _NONONONONONONONONO!_

They lock it! They locked the freaking chest! Why would they just lock a _freaking chest_? She had to get out, she had to call someone.

Yang raised her fist. Fist met wood at the top. They were leaving, they wouldn't be able to hear her knocking into the wood. Fist met wood again… and again...and again…

Blood. Blood ran down her knuckles until yang heard a splintering _Crack_ as her fist went threw the wood. She quickly made the small hole big enough for her body to fit threw and crawled out.

She made it! Wait… No time for celebration. Yang ran to her father. He sat face down in the living room.

"Dad! Dad! Come on, wake up! You got to help me! I-I-I Don't know what to do!" She shook and shook but he wouldn't respond. She got the phone and typed in 9-1-1.

The moment they answered, yang bombarded them with information about what happened. "Wow wow wow, slow down there. You said the house has been under assault?" A distinctively male voice said.

"YES! Bring an ambulance! My dad… my dad isn't waking up." Yang replied. "Ok. Give me your address again and tell me what happened. I'm sending people to your location." Yang complied.

She fell to the floor next to her dad. She knew this would happen.

 _She knew this would happen…_


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby woke to the sound of people talking. She opened her eyes and saw darkness. She was naked. There were things on her body everywhere. Her eyes adjusted and sure enough someone was there.

"Looks like the little girl has woken up." Ruby turned her head to the left and saw a large, masked faunus will a large white doctors coat on. "Yes, that means that we can began the experiment." Someone else said from the right. He was much smaller but had a crazed vibe coming off him. His hair was frizzed and white and that smile… she could see it from behind his mask across his cheeks.

Her eyes widen as she began to struggle. They had strapped her down to the table she laid on. "Now, now… I promise, this will only hurt for a bit before it kills you. That or you die from the pain it causes. It varies from person to person." Ruby turned her head to the right to the smaller one. He held an empty syringe. "This?" He waved the syringe around. "Oh, its the new serum for the rest of the human race. Did you know that all faunus were created?" Ruby struggled against her bonds again.

"Oh why struggle? You're just like the rest of them." The man on the right said filling the syringe with sparkly black fluid.

"Rest of them?" Ruby bit her lip. She knew she shouldn't talk. "Ohhhhh? Haven't you heard of the children we've been abducing. We've been trying to finalize the formula for creating a faunus. Once it's complete, we can change the rest of humanity to be like us! They'll be forced to like us because they be one of us. And if they don't… well, lets just say I'll have… _**uses** _for them later."

"You know, the last one he tested on exploded from the inside out. Dust is dangerous stuff." The man of the left said. "Doug, you know that you shouldn't speak to the test subjects. As punishment, I want you break her arm. Just twist it or something. It shouldn't be hard."

"W-wait! Please don't! I-I-I have t-to go home a-a-and make sure that I-I'm not in trouble…" The man on the left that was named Doug got up, and walked over to Ruby. "Nononono! Please! I'm ten years old a-a-and… and… I don't want to die!" The sound of Ruby struggling to get out of her bonds echoed in the dark room.

Doug grabbed the middle of Ruby's arm. "No NO NONO _NONONO_! Please STOP IT!" Doug squeezed.

There was a snap. " _ **AHHHHHHH**_!"

"Very good Doug. Now that she has some blood pumping, maybe this one might work!" The unnamed man to the left brought the syringe to ruby's arm.

 _NONONONONONO!_

"NO! STOP! STOP! STOP!" The man smiled as he roughly jammed it into Ruby's arm. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Now step back and watch the magic!" Doug began to look quite uncomfortable.

"IT BURNS! IT BURNS! _IT BUUUUUURRNS_!" Like fire, it spread across Ruby's body. Up from her arm and straight into her heart. Her chest tightened up as if a pressure was pressed on her. Then from there, the rest of her body. Her body thrashed in the leather confinement.

The pain increased. " _ **AAAAHHHHHHHH!**_ " Her broken arm causing the pain to only become worse.

"Isn't it beautiful Doug? Look at her. You can see the serum flow through her veins. It's going to be magnificent!" Doug took out a portable device and began to look at its illuminating screen.

"Her vitals are becoming sporadic like the others. Organ failure is a high probability now."

Ruby turned her head in their direction. "What… did… you do to… me?" She felt something inside her self grow before bursting causing Ruby to scream again.

"And there goes her liver. Like the previous two, the liver is first. Next will be the lungs and then either the brain or heart." Doug finalized. "Oh, but its still going to be magnificent! You should call the cleaning crew. I think this one is going to be messy!" He said with nothing but a smile on his face.

Ruby looked at Doug in horror. "Please no… Please… please… aaaaAAAHHHHHH _HHHHHHH_!" Doug tapped the holopad. "That was a lung. It broke four of her ribs."

 _Nononono! Why are they doing this? I don't want to die._

Ruby started to spit up large amounts of blood. "I-I don't wanna d- _splat_ \- ie…" Doug looked down. The white haired man looked sad, but not for her sake. It was a sickening sight. "Another failed one, eh? A shame."

 _I can't die. I won't die. I'll fight and fight and FIGHT!_

"I WILL FIGHT!" The dust reacted as said those words. "Doug! Look! Its WORKING! ITS WORKING! THIS IS THE BREAK THOUGH I NEED!" Ruby grew brighter and brighter, the black liquid turning into a white light show.

But to Ruby, breathing became even more hard as something rose up from inside her. The two mentioned something about Auras but she ignored them. Not much of a choice though; she couldn't even hear herself screaming anymore. She felt her insides begin to move and shift. The feeling giving of a dull, uncomfortable pain. She would have belched but she didn't know if she even had a stomach anymore after that. Everything began to feel different. Did she even know how to see? Her vision began to fade and give way.

 _Wait! I can do it! I can live! Not yet… NOT YET!_ She began to feel even more pain than before, if that was even possible. The men were still silent. She glanced at them. The white haired one was jumping while the large one, doug, was looking at the holopad, with a sad look on his face. _Stop_! She had to stay awake! But her head hurt so much...

She felt parts of her move awkwardly. That scared her more than anything. She looked at her arm… it snapped to a 45 degree angle and then back to where it belonged. The bones were snapping and reknitting themselves back into shape. The same was happening with the rest of her body. Her legs bent at aqward intervals. She was being burned alive with the pain searing it self into her memory.

 _I… I can't hold on… I… I… Ruby's eyes finally closed as she fell into darkness._

* * *

Waking up was the hardest part of every morning. But this morning was unreal. At least, Ruby hoped for it not to be real. To be at home, woken up from a terrible nightmare with her sister to take care of her. But when Ruby tried to move, the rest of her wouldn't respond. She remembered it all. The lab. The serum. _The pain._

Ruby forced herself to move. Worst decision in her _life_. Pain flared back to her in everyplace. Her eyes tightened in pain before opening up. She wasn't in her room, nor the lab room. This was a dungeon of some kind. The kind from the stories. The ones where brave heroes would wait months to see their one true love. She was not a brave hero. She moved her arms only to figure out that they were in _chains_. Her eyes began to water as she slowly realised the situation she was in. She heard of all the things on the news the white fang did to human prisoners. Ruby moved her legs. They were numb but free unlike the chains around her arms. Ruby curled into a ball, hands going to her face. Ruby tensed up.

Her broken arm… it was healed. She could breathe normally too. She was perfectly fine but yet something was wrong. No one heals that fast. _How did this-_

A wolf tail.

Ruby blinked. Ruby looked at it hard. She rested her hand on it. She could feel her own touch. When did she…

 _"This? Oh, its the new serum for the rest of the human race. Did you know that all faunus were created?"_

She was a faunus? That would explain the tail. But what about her ea-. Ruby took her chained up arms and put it to one side of her face. No ear...

"She's in there?" "Yes, sir but she might be-" "I didn't ask for your opinion!"

Ruby cowered. That was a very harsh voice. Like, the person who said that wouldn't care if they person in front of them were to die. Who was that?

The door opened to reveal a young man, dressed in black suit complimented with red. A sword at the belt. "So this is the freak of nature. I thought it would be a little bit more… feral."

"What-" Ruby got to start before a foot connected with the side of her face. "Who the _hell_ said you could talk _freak_. From now on, your name is Freak. Next time you utter a sound, I'll stab you. I heard from the research team that your very durable. Maybe I'll… take you out for a test drive. Yes. Yes! I needed a stress reliever anyway. Hey! YOU! Take this abomination out of the chains. I need it in my chambers."

"Y-yes, sir!" The white fang member took out a set of keys and unlocked Ruby's chains. "Hey, get up!" Ruby tried to move her legs to a standing position but failed when she fell back to the ground. "Fine! I'll do it myself." Ruby looked up and saw him smile. That smile, it reminded her of that crazy scientist. No, this was more… deranged. That was a she could think about until Adam grabbed something on top of her head. _My hair?_ And then he pulled. It couldn't have been her hair. Yang would always play with her hair and getting her hair pulled was painful. But this? It felt like someone was breaking her arm all over again.

"Ow ow ow ow! Stop! Stop! _Sto-_ " The sound of Adam's boot smashing into Ruby's face stopped her from talking yet again. "What did I say? You _talk_ and you get punished." Adam threw her back into the ground before unsheathing his sword and bringing it close to Ruby's hand. Ruby scrambled to get up and run but Adam's boot on her back stopped her from moving.

"Make another sound, and I'll just keep stabbing." He took the boot from the top of her back and smashed his boot into her arm. Pain flowed through her arm. "Sir-" The blade came down into Ruby's hand.

"AHHHHHH!" Adam ripped it out and began to go again. " _Sir_ , you've been assigned a new mission. T-they want you to go down for briefing." Adam grumbled. "Talk about stupid timing. Take this monster to my room. I'll make sure she gets proper punishment." Adam unsheathed his sword and walked away.

Ruby sat there is tears as she held her hand and watched this man go. So she was just this angry man's stress ball? Why fight then? Why did she live? What was she fighting for before she was supposed to die? She looked toward her blood coated hand only to see it began to heal. The faunus guard roughly picked her up and began to drag her to where ever.

She had no weapons and this place was crawling with white fang members. There was no chance that she would escape. Wait… what about when they changed their hiding spot? That would give her the best chance of escape. If she could just endure until then!

 _We stopped?_ Ruby looked around to see a well furnished bedroom filed with a red against black motif. The guard began to walk toward a door on the right side of the room. The man who had been dragging here in silence opened the door to the room.

More chains. And sharp things. And darkness. _Perfect_. A nice little mini dungeon just for her. She had to be the heroine of this story. All it was going to be was just solitude and no food. Just like the stories.

"Can you make it easier on both of us and just get in the chains? I don't feel like carrying you around anymore." Ruby bit her lip and nodded her head. Ruby got up and walked to the chains. As she got there, the man who'd dragged her there took her arm and put it in the first chain. Then the same with the blood coated hand. "... already healed? She really is a freak."

Ruby looked at the guard as he began to walk to the opposite side of the room. He began to pull some chains. At the same time she felt her hands move away from her lap. Once her hands were above her head, she thought it would stop. But the chain tugged her up. She had to get into a standing position? She awkwardly got up as the guard kept pulling. She was standing straight up but he kept pulling. Again, her hands went over her head and he kept pulling. She was on her tippy toes now. A loud click resonated off the walls. Without a word, he walked away. It was just her and the darkness now. She was finally able to think for herself. And so the questions came. Would she be fed? When were they going to take her out? Isn't she the pinnacle of their serum? Why treat her like this? She realised just how naked she was. Was she naked the whole time?

And that's when all of her emotions came pouring out. She was a _faunus_ now, living in a _Dungeon_ , and there was no way home. The tears didn't take any effort coming out. She just sat there in the dark room, arms above her head, on her very tippy toes, crying away in the dark chamber.


	3. Chapter 3

She found out the answer to some of the questions. They fed her twice a day. Sometimes they would be nice a feed her a bit more than normal but that was rare. Or a least she thought. She didn't know how long it had been. There was nothing to indicate time with and she'd just struggled to sleep. It was hard because of the chains holding her arms up. No one let her down at all. But she starting hearing things coming from the outside. Guards outside of the door talking. It was faint but she could hear them sometimes. Something about more failed test subjects and that a man was coming back to the base today. Neither of those things affected her. The research threw her away as an anomaly and one man wouldn't make a difference in her schedule which was currently wait, eat, wait, eat and repeat. She _would_ get out. Even if it took weeks, months, _years_! She would leave.

"... moved it here?" That voice… she knew that voice. "Good. I'll have some fun with her in a bit. Blake? What about Blake? Is she that worried? Tell her I'll be there for dinner in thirty."

The door opened.

That's who that voice belonged to…

"I see that you remember me, you freak. Your face says it all! We're going to have some together, just me and you. Sadly, I have to go soon so let's make every moment last."

 _Nononono! Go away! Go away!_ Ruby tried moving away only to remember that she was on her very tippy toes; the rattling of chains reminded her that she wouldn't be able to escape. His arm raised high. The first strike against her was short and painful. Spit flew out of her mouth and onto the floor. She couldn't even tell what he hit her with. Then came the next, and the next and the next. After all that time before on her toes, her wrists were hurting. Her wrists were hurting even more now.

"Come'on! That was just our _first_ minute. Don't tell me you're already done. Let's keep going like this this for the rest of the time." Ruby tried looking at this demon with tears running down her face. She knew that her own terror was written on her face. "Heh… heh heh… heh hahaHAHAHAHAHA! That's the face I want to see!"

The boot came crashing down onto her side, sending her flying away only to be stopped by the chains. "Let's make this more interesting." Adam when to the far part of the room. He grabbed some chains and pulled. Ruby dangled about an inch off of the floor.

And here she was, naked, defenceless, and easy prey to this demon. He unsheathed his katana. Ruby looked at the weapon. Somewhere in her mind, she knew he wasn't going to hesitate to use it. Her face contorted to one of absolute fear.

"Ah… don't worry. Its sharp enough for it not to hurt. Much." To Ruby the red katana blurred around him for a few seconds. Cuts began to show across her body. None of them were deep but they _hurt_. But she refused to make a noise. She didn't want to know what he would do to her if she spoke. "Oh? Don't want to speak? Looks like even animals can learn too." Adam looked at his sword and then ruby's body.

"Let's try something." The sound of a firearm went off. "AHHhh…" Ruby looked down. There was a clear bullet wound in her left shoulder.

"That's one." Ruby wanted to ask what he meant until he carved a tally mark into her arm. She screamed. She looked at his face. He only had a small mask on, only hiding his eyes. His smile was painfully clear. He was enjoying this.

Again with the firearm. "AHHH!" "Two."

Again. "AHHHHH!" "Three"

Again "AHHHHHHH!" "Four"

Again. Again. Again. Again. Again.

* * *

"Looks like that's all the time I can spare for you today, you abomination. I have a nice dinner set up in 5 minutes and I need to wash all this blood off. Seriously, how much blo-" The door closed behind Adam. She was alone again. Alone. She never felt so relieved to feel alone. Most of the wounds had already began to heal.

And despite the blood and tears on her face, she was smiling. It had awoken something primal within her. The will to live, the adrenaline in her blood, the pain; They made her want to kill that stupid faunus with his own sword. She would live to kill him. She could endure this. She would take anything he threw at her. He didn't even let her down, the chains still taut with her arms high above her head.

She would kill him. She would leave this place. She would _survive_.

* * *

Adam had a new way of saying 'hello' to her each and every day. It always insulted her in one way or another. He did say that her name was freak. She was going to escape and murder him. And after three weeks of putting up with the torture, she was almost anticipating his return at the door. But today he didn't come. It was silent all through what she thought was the day. No talk from him or about him. Ruby was antsy in his return.

And the things he did. Most people would cry at the sight of their tormentor but not her. Every time he would enter she would smile, challenging him to make her shout, or cry out in pain. She could remember every time he would strike her.

* * *

"You dirty bitch! Come on! Scream out in pain! I _know_ you want to. SO GO ON, **_SCREAM_**!" Ruby kept her mouth tightly shut as the knives stuck in her body jostled around. Adam ripped out one of the knives, throwing blood every where on the floor, before jabbing back inside of her body. Ruby refused to make a sound. "Fine… FINE! We'll try something a little bit different." Adam lit some of his red dust in a bowl. Fire almost exploded out of it. Adam placed multiple pieces of metal into the pan.

"So how does this feel?" Adam took the first piece, one of the knives he used not more than a minute ago to impale her, and gently placed it on her inner thigh. To Ruby, this was a new pain. One similar to the serum but just in one area.

But the skin sizzled nonetheless. "aaaaAAAHHHH _HHHH_!" Adam smiled before twisting the knife onto the bladed end and ripping up through her skin. "Next… are these." Adam took out red hot nails and a hammer. "Let's see how much this hurts." Ruby's lip trembled. "No…" Adam almost couldn't hear it. With only one swing, Adam had lined up the 3 inch nail and impaled it into Ruby's body. Ruby winced at the pain.

"Hmmm. Again!" Another nail. This one pierced her lung. " _Cough Cough_ " Blood was starting to dribble down her mouth. "Hm? No reaction. Then what about this?" It was just a large metal sheet, white hot, and radiating heat. "I think I'll put this… Here!" Adam had been _surprising_ respectful to not touch any of her lady bits but this contradicted this. "Doesn't it feel just great! Having a large, hot metal plate just for you. God your such a freak!" As the burning sensation on her posterior kept going, Adam dropped the metal sheet and just began to punch at her closing wounds. His face showing a frustrated frown.

"I. Will not let you. Keep HEALING." With every punch, the damage that was being undone was being undone. Soon enough, she was again coated in her own blood. "You know, I haven't touched that _ugly_ face of yours for a while now. Let's fix that." Ruby looked up only to see his smile widen.

He began to unsheathe his sword until it was half way out. Within the blink of an eye, he had pulled it out completely, being to sheathe it. It didn't take long until Ruby found out what he did.

"AAAAHHHHH! AHHHHH! MY EYE!" Tears began to flow from the untouched eye and the pain finally became too much. "Stop! Just St-" The wind left her. She only had one functioning lung. She couldn't breathe. "I told you before. _You talk and you get punished_ " He quickly put on a pair of spiked knuckles. "Be a good little monster and become a punching bag for me."

* * *

And then he left the room after the time he spent beating her. At least he took out the nails… in his own way. The real question was were was he? She hadn't uttered a sound for 2 weeks and she was going to continue her streak. Then again, it wasn't just him. The door outside of the room was quiet as well. Way too quiet.

That's when she heard it. If she silenced her breathe, she could hear the faint cries of what she assumed were the White Fang members being incapacitated. _Or killed_.

Ruby smiled. There was finally retribution for the crimes they commited. She heard one door after another be opened, a few minutes would pass and then closed. In between the steps, there would be various amounts of white fang being slapped around before moving on to the next room. Adam's room was sure to be next.

Sure enough. She heard this person break open the door, search around before stopping entirely. Ruby looked up. _What?_ She had become very good at finding out when someone was there using only her faunus ears yet now she couldn't hear a thing. "Is anybody out there?"

Ruby smiled. This was the first time she used her voice for 2 weeks. "Hello? If you can hear me, can you help me?"

Foot steps! She could hear footsteps! The door cracked open to reveal… A women? Ruby remembered that symbol on her outfit from somewhere. Ruby looked at the women's face. It was contorted in something akin to disgust. Or was that pity?

Ruby felt the tears on her face before she realized it. She was crying. _I have every right to cry!_ _I'm getting out of here! I'm… finally getting out._ Ruby choked out a mix of a laugh and a sob. "Please help me."

The woman jumped into action. "What in the _world_ did they _do_ to you?" It was soothing and calming. But it had to edge of coldness, class, and nobility. This was an upper class women here. Ruby remembered how nude she was but couldn't be bothered in being embarrassed. She had been that way ever since that doctor… changed her.

Like a puppet, Ruby fell when whoever this woman was cut the chains holding her hands up. Ruby tried to move her legs but they wouldn't move. The women noticed. "Hold out your arms." Ruby hesitated before giving the women her hands. In one movement, Ruby was on the women's back being carried by her. "Hold on tight."

Ruby felt alive. She escaped. Well, not yet, but she was so close! The women took a turn and took out her sword. It was a long rapier, elegantly made with dust chambers in it.

Ruby felt the world around her drop 30 degrees as ice formed around them. Ruby began to shiver. White fang members were cut down before they could react. "Why were you in that… _place_?" The white haired schnee said. Ruby didn't know how to respond. She had almost forgotten them. Her sister, her father, uncle Qrow…

Ruby held the schnee tighter. "I'm here because they took me from my family. They-They tried to kill me. But they couldn't, so they put me in _there_." That was really it wasn't it?

"Doesn't worry. We are almost out." True to her word, the entrance was in front of them but it was blocked off by the D-class personnel all aiming their weapons at this white haired women.

"Hold on tight." It was just whisper but Ruby put as much strength as she could to holding on. Shite glyphs formed around them before she shot off past all of the guards. Ruby closed her eyes as soon as they made contact with the sunlight. She could feel the wind blowing. Ruby tried to hold on tighter as the women carrying her went faster and faster. Ruby didn't open her eyes once during the entire thing.

Then the women stopped. Ruby opened her eyes. The forest. It was so beautiful. After spending all that time in a dark room, she basked in the glory of the sunlight. "I'm sorry but I do need to ask. Who are you?"

Ruby didn't even hear her. " _ThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyou-_ " The woman look just a little sad. "Please, I accept your thanks but tell me young on, what's your name." Ruby looked at this woman with admiration in her eyes.

"It's Ruby! Ruby Rose… And i want to-to t-t-thank youuuu!" Oh, and now she was crying. "I-I-I never thought I-I would leave a-and they-they took me and t-t-t-tortured me for I don't e-even know and now I-I don-" The white haired woman took Ruby's head and gently placed it on her shoulder. "Shh… you're ok now. All of that's behind you now. Shhh…" Ruby looped her arms around the woman and just cried. Just cried until she fell into the first real sleep in Dust knows when.


	4. Chapter 4

Ruby opened her eyes. There was green, white, and brown. Ruby tried to sit up but found a force stopping her. "Now now, don't get up just yet. You need your rest." Ruby forced her body to start up but then remembered that she wasn't in the white fang base anymore. "... free."

"What was that, Miss Rose?" Ruby almost jumped out of bed. " _ **I'M FREE!**_ " The older schnee grabbed Ruby by the top of her shoulders and forced her back into the makeshift sleeping roll. " _You_ , young lady, need to _rest_. I found you covered in blood yesterday. How are you even alive?" Ruby looked at herself only to see that she was covered in medical wrap. So much of her was covered that she actually looked like a mummy.

Ruby's eyes widened for a moment. "I'm so sorry! I never asked you for your name! My dad always told me it was rude." The Schnee smiled again, that smile never truly getting to her eyes. Sadness filled those.

"How rude of me. I didn't give you my name when I asked for yours. My name is Eis Schnee, former leader of the Schnee family and the former CEO of the schnee dust corporation."

* * *

" _My name is Eis Schnee…"_

That's right. She was safe here. She was away from that dungeon. "I brought you food." Ruby looked behind her to see a fire burning brightly, a plate of food next to the fire. Ruby tried to get on her hands and knees to crawl toward the food.

Eis placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder and smiled. "After you eat, I need you to take a bath. I am sure you can follow the river with your nose. Just tell me when you are done eating so we may go." Ruby used her arms to prop her self up, careful not to sit on her tail. Eis grabbed the plate of food, a cooked rabbit and herbs on the side, and a fork. "Here." Ruby took the plate in her hands before laying it in her lap and then took the fork. Ruby tried to scoop the herbs into her mouth.

Ruby and Eis both looked at Ruby's hand. The fork and some of the herbs were now on the ground. Ruby's hand was shaking. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't… mean to." Eis took the fork and washed it with her water container before looking back at Ruby. "It's ok. I can feed you if if I must." Ruby deflated. "... please?"

Eis gave her one of those sad half smiles before feeding Ruby. Ruby sat there and thought. It was all she did while Adam was away anyway. But she was being a burden on someone, a schnee no less! But here she was being hand fed by Eis Schnee. She had no right. She was a selfish girl who wanted to be a huntress.

Huntress. _Huntress._

" _Stop._ " Eis' voice was cold as ice. Ruby froze still in fear. "Y-yes Miss Schnee?" Eis gave her a different type of expression. Ruby was sure it was one of worry and concern. "Stop criticising yourself. How old are you?" Ruby's mouth moved without her consent. "I think I'm still 10."

"Then stop blaming anything on yourself. I can see it in your eyes. You long for this but you are denying yourself. Please tell me why?" Ruby looked down. This was a stranger she had no idea about other then her family name.

 _She saved your life. You are in her debt._

"I wish I had my mother still around." Ruby quickly said. Ruby looked to the side of herself. "My mother died when I was still young and because of that, my father began to be… overprotective of me. We fought a lot about anything. My sister would always try to fix it but she never could. I was sleeping when… _They_ came in. I don't know what happened all the way. It… It happened so fast. There was the door and then the sound of someone hitting the floor and then… and then they came in my room. I-I didn't know what to do. I was s-so scared. They said they were going to-to change me or kill me. They didn't kill me but I wish I died that d-"

"Stop." Eis said. This time, a smooth peppermint feeling to it. "Let it all out." Ruby looked into Eis' eyes before slamming her head into Eis' shoulder, sobbing into it.

"Shhh. Shhh. Remember, we still need to give you a bath. You cannot fall asleep this time Miss Rose." Ruby rose from her shoulder. "C-Can we go now? To the bath?"

Eis smiled and nodded.

* * *

Finding the river didn't take long. Unwrapping all the medical bandage proved to be a challenge however. But when Eis took the last of it off…

"Its healed...?" Eyes wide, hands hovering above where the cuts and gouges were only a day ago. "How? Miss Rose-" Ruby shook her head. "Would it be… would it be okay if you called me by my first name?" Eis looked almost surprised, pleasantly surprised. "Yes, I will address you as Ruby from now on. Now please tell me what they did to you?" Ruby flinched at the sentence. "Can you add some lightning Miss Schnee? Its dark." Eis smiled.

"If I shall call you by your first name then it must only be polite if the opposite party reciprocates." Ruby's eyebrows furrowed. "Re-sip-eh-cate?" Eis half smiled again. "It means to respond using a corresponding gesture or action. Call me by my first name." As she finished, her sword began glowing very brightly giving them light.

That's when Eis saw her. The same broken, naked girl from the white fang dungeon was sitting in front of her. Her skin was stained in a red-brown tint. It was clear in the dried blood pattern on her body where what was done. "Step into the river Ruby." Ruby turned to the river. She walked right in and as Ruby did that, the water behind her turned a dark red. Ruby was just sitting in the water.

Eis quickly stripped her self of clothes and went in after Ruby. Eis wrapped her arms around Ruby, startling her. "Ruby, you need to wash yourself. If you don't, then I will."

Eis could only just barely believe it. With every scrub on Ruby's body, it got to a lighter and lighter shade of white. Eventually, Ruby's skin was almost as white as the schnee's. Eis traced Ruby's back. Not a single scratch, scrape, or scar. Eis' hands moved to Ruby's head. Her short, black, red-tipped hair was also washed of all of the blood in it. Eis noticed the pressure of Ruby's body leaning on her own was increasing the more she worked. But the moment Eis brushed past her fannus ear, Ruby stood completely straight. "I-Its ok Miss Schnee! I-I can work on my ears myself."

Eis moved from behind Ruby to in front of her. Eis got a good look at her from there. Eis watched as Ruby attempted to clean her ears, failing many times. Eis' friendly features morphed into inquizitive ones. "Ruby?" Ruby focused her eyes onto Eis. "What did they do to you?" Eis almost regretted saying it. Ruby's eyes, while on her still, dimmed in a way that a child her age shouldn't have to. "Ruby?" Ruby's body jerked as tears began to congeal in her eyes. "I-I… They… I… wasn't born a fannus. T-they _turned_ me into a fannus. They said the medicine would kill me or turn me into this. The chance of… _this_ was-was-I-I… _I don't want to go back!_ " Tears once again flowed down Ruby's face. " _They wanted to kill me! It_ _ **hurt**_ _so much_ … I-I don't want to go through that ever again! _Pleasedon'tleaveme!_ "

If Ruby could fall, she would but the water from the river was deep enough to only go to about half way up her body. Eis wouldn't have any of it. She took the crying Ruby onto her arms and carried her out of the cold water. It was dark and the only source of light was her sword. "Shhh. I'm not going to leave you." Ruby's muffled crying decrescendo into a murmur. Eis took Kälteklinge and activated its fire dust. The campfire roared back to life, heat now seeping into both herself and Ruby

Ruby peeled herself off of Eis' shoulder once again. "You need to dry off." Eis' cool voice soothed the last bit of sadness built up. Ruby nodded and began to dry off in the light of the fire, Eis doing the same. Eis looked over at Ruby only to realize she came with no clothes to change into. Eis quickly put on all of her clothes except for her winters coat. Eis turned to Ruby. "Put this on. It will keep you warm during the night." Ruby grabbed it and put it on. It flowed down her frame like a dress. "Th-thank you Miss Schnee." Eis half smiled. "I told you to call me by my first name, Ruby." Ruby stood there swaying back and forth.

Eis picked Ruby up and set her on the makeshift sleeping roll before going into her own. It was going to be a long day tomorrow.

* * *

Ruby woke the the sound of the fire sizzling out as if cold water had been thrown on it. Ruby looked up at Eis. "Are you feeling okay?" Ruby blinked a few times before nodding. "Good. I have some food set aside for you over here. We are going to leave very soon. I plan on walking toward a town just a few days walk from here. You need clothes and a home." Ruby's eyes widened to that.

"You're leaving me? B-but you promised… You promised not to leave me!" Eis' looked surprised for a second. "I'm not leaving you. Once we get to town, I'll take you to the city to get you to an orphanage. The life I lead is no life for a child." Ruby stood up.

"Like I said, we are goi-" Ruby pulled the coat off of her body. "Ruby! Put it back on." Ruby looked Eis in the eye. "I don't need clothes or people. I-I don't even want to see my dad! I-I-I just want to stay here with you… " Eis deflated. "Why with me?" Ruby's eyes fell to the ground. "Because I don't want to trust anyone elses kindness. I just want to go wherever you go!"

"There has to be some other reason, Ruby. I refuse that answer." Ruby looked back at Eis. It was the first time that her eyes weren't filled with kindness or pity. It was cold. Ruby tried to say something, anything but none of the words came out.

"I told you to stop hesitating, Ruby. Say what you want." Ruby thought hard. Eis was strong. She could protect herself and defeated the white fang members. Not only that but Eis fed Ruby. She was kind. Like a mother. _I want to become a huntress!_ Yes! That was it!

"I want to become a huntress! I-I want you to train me!" Eis gave her sad, pitying eyes again. "A huntress isn't all about attacking and killing your enemies. Its surviving in inhospitable places, tracking grimm, long missions with little to no sleep, no gold, no honor. Just fighting." Ruby clenched her fists. That's what her father said!

" _Shut up!_ Being a huntress isn't about fame and money! It's about helping others, being an hero they look at and know they're safe! I-I felt so safe around you t-that I just thought that you could teach me… teach me how to be like you!" Eis smiled. "That isn't all, is it?" Ruby felt confused. What else could she possibly mean?

 _Like a mother._

"I… I want a-a m…." Eis frowned this time. "What?" Ruby took in Eis' face. She felt even less confident now then before. "I said, I was wondering if you could- you know, never mind. Its stupid anyway."

Eis walked towards Ruby until she was right in front of her. Eis sat down on her knees. "Tell me." Ruby looked away from the snow themed women. "I… want my mom back. I thought that-" Eis weighed her options. She was exiled out of her own house, doomed to die by her own husband. She needed to find other maidens to stand a chance at Salem. If she were to take on an apprentice, it would slow her down exponentially. However, this girl was special. Cursed with a healing factor that made no sense to her, changed into a fannus, and so emotionally unstable, she was trying to crown Eis as her mother. If she wanted, Eis could say yes and have a mini, neigh immortal fannus girl at her beck and call. Eis was almost sure with enough training, Ruby would be under her finger for the rest of her life. If she said no, she promised to take Ruby to the city orphanage and then she would be on her merry way trying to find maidens.

"-you could be my mother? I'm sorry, I know it was wei-" Eis hugged Ruby. "Yes." It was just one word. Yet Ruby could almost feel more. "That means that you stay by me, do exactly as i say, and yes, you can call me mom. I'll train you how to survive out here and fight. But do not be mistaken, I won't coddle you and you will have to pull your own weight." Eis pulled away from the hug. "Am I clear?"

"Yes!" Ruby said with a smile, tears on the corner of her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Ruby was tired every night she fell asleep but never sore when she woke up. Eis began to teach her about her new body. Her hearing was one of her most important traits. Eis told her that sound is just pressure waves moving very fast and that covering her ears with anything might muffle the noise. Eis also began to show her how to find food in a forest like this. Nothing about combat yet but it was also the first day they encountered a grimm.

"Ruby! Hide behind a tree! Any tree!" 4 beowolves already stood in front of them. It shouldn't have been a surprise yet Ruby stood in place looking in awe.

The first beowolf charged. Ruby snapped out of it, spun on her heel and ran opposite of where the beowolves were. She heard the sound of blade meeting flesh and then a thud. Ruby hid behind the tree adjacent to her. There was one beowolf cut clean in half and the others now all charging this one women. Ruby almost didn't catch the blade moving. By the time she could blink, Eis was already sheathing Kälteklinge. The three beowolves were nothing but pieces now as they fell apart. Ruby began to walk toward Eis. "H-how did you do that?"

Eis smiled Ruby. "Practice." Ruby looked Eis in the eye. "Can I try?" Eis chuckled lightly. No one, not even Ruby, was going to touch her Kälteklinge. "No." Ruby pouted. "Fine." Eis rubbed between her ears. "Let's get going."

* * *

"There it is." Eis said cooly. "Is that the town? Ruby asked. "Yes it is. Now let's go." Eis and Ruby walked toward the town. With buildings such as stores and houses on each side, Eis look for one that said clothing. "This way Ruby." Ruby quickly followed behind.

"How may I help you?" The owner of the small establishment was a young lady maybe in her 30s with brown hair. She took one look at Ruby and new what she was going to need. "I'm going to need two sets of clothing for this little one." The woman looked the girl over a second time. She had on a coat to large for herself and probably had no other clothes to speak of. "Would you mind if I take her measurements?" Eis smiled. "Go right ahead. Ruby, can I have my coat back?"

With no hesitation, Ruby took of the coat and gave it back to Eis. The storekeeper looked a thousand times more uncomfortable but to the measurements. "I'll be right back." The storekeeper left to a side room. "Ruby?" Ruby looked at Eis. "Yes, mi- mom?" Eis looked down on Ruby. "You know you are very naked right now right?" Ruby blinked before feeling shame for just a second. Ruby looked down. "I… think I know that I'm naked and part of me isn't ok with that but a larger part doesn't care." Eis looked to the sideroom. "That's the fannus part of you, Ruby. It's something you will have to get used to."

The lady came back with lots of different types of clothing to try. "Put these on first Miss?" Ruby grabbed the under garments. "I know how underware works you know. And my name is Ruby…" Ruby looked up toward Eis. Eis shook her head. "Just Ruby." The lady laid out different articles of clothing ranging from dress to t-shirts and pants. "Choose whatever you want Ruby." Ruby spared a look at Eis before looking at the selection. She picked up a black frilly dress. Ruby looked back at Eis. "Miss, are you sure-"

"Let her picks what she wants." Eis said back. Ruby looked back at the selection and pulled out a white blouse with a snowflake on it. "M-mom! Look, it's the snowflake like you have!" Eis just smiled back. Ruby looked at the short jeans that went just past her thighs. "Are you sure miss?" Eis just pet the middle of Ruby head and smiled. "How much for these and another set of under garments?" The women looked back at Ruby and Eis before giving a short '179.90'.

Ruby slipped on the shirt and jeans before leaving with Eis. "Now Ruby, remember that this is not going to be a day of rest. I need you to find an inn to sleep in. I need to pick up some supplies and then I'm going to teach you a bit of hand-to-hand combat. I need you to be ready just in case someone approaches you and for some reason, I'm not there." Ruby nodded. "Okay mom." Eis pet Ruby once more before turning away.

* * *

"A tavern?" Eis muttered. "I-I'm sorry! This was the only place that had beds!" Eis smiled. "Then let's go in." As Eis expected, the mood was cheery with drunkards and music playing. A nice change of pace from sleeping in the forests. "Hello, my name is Teresa. I handle the room service here. If you want a drink, then just talk with Justin. He's the bartender." Eis looked over at the bar counter. "I might take you up on that offer but first, I need a room for the night. One bed is fine." The innkeeper looked confused before looking down to see Ruby. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't notice you. The rooms been checked out. Would you like to pay now or in the morning?" Eis pulled out some lien and placed it on the counter. "Now would be preferable." Teresa quickly changed out the lien. "It's all paid for then." Eis turned. "Remember what I said? Wait outside for me. I'm just dropping off the supplies." Ruby nodded and left.

Eis quickly dropped off everything in her room and left the establishment. As promised, Ruby stood there waiting. "I hope you are ready for this Ruby." Ruby smiled. "I've been waiting for this my whole life."

* * *

"One thing I found with you is that I don't need to hold back. I know you can heal if you don't dodge." Ruby groaned from her place on the ground. "Doesn't make it hurt any less." Eis smiled and bent down to pick Ruby up. "True but pain is one of the best ways to learn. I must say. You've already improved in your speed." Ruby pouted. "Put me down! I can still go." Eis smiled. "Trust me, Ruby. This is your limit. It's already dark outside. Lets just go to sleep. Tomorrow, you'll be the one making dinner. Time to see if anything I taught you actually stuck." "Okay! I'll make the best meal for us tomorrow!" Ruby exclaimed.

Eis walked into the tavern. "I see you're… back…" The innkeeper started. "I'll be going to my room." Eis said as she walked past the girl. As Eis closed the door behind her, Ruby jumped from her arms and began to take off her clothes. "So what will we do now?" Eis sat on the bed. "We will be searching for some very powerful people. The first is Amber. She should be the easiest to find. The next is Raven. She moves too much for any source to be reliable. Next would be Summer. I don't know of her whereabouts however. Like she dropped out of remnant all together."

"Summer is dead." Eis stared at Ruby. "Are you sur-" Ruby looked Eis in the eye. "She was my mother before you. She was my birth mother."

 _Scratch one known maiden off the list._ "I see. And you don't… feel any different do you?" Ruby gave Eis a deadpan look. "I heal really fast and I'm a fannus now. I feel really different all the time." Eis gave a very unladylike snort. "I need a drink." Ruby looked at Eis weird. "But that stuff don't taste very good." Eis raised a brow. "And how would you know?"

"Uncle Qrow. He had that stuff everywhere he went. He called it A-co-hal." Eis had it for the day. She broke out laughing and fell backwards in the bed. "Mom?" Eis continued to laugh as she slowly pieced together just who Ruby was. Her mother was Summer Rose, the summer maiden. Her uncle was Qrow, the magic eye of Ozpin and that meant that she know who Raven was as well. All of the pieces in one bucket.

"I'm-I'm sorry Ruby. You are very special, you know that." Ruby blinked. "Yeah…" Eis picked up the sad tone immediately. "Oh no you don't!" Eis quickly got up and picked up Ruby before throwing herself on the bed. "If you ever feel sad, remember that I am here for you." Ruby smiled before burying herself into Eis' chest. "Goodnight snowflake." Ruby smiled as wide as she could before falling asleep.

* * *

11 months later…

"Ruby! Get down from there!" Ruby wanted to ignore her mother so badly but knew that it would only bring great pain down the line. Ruby sighed as she jumped off the thrashing Ursas back. As soon as she did, the Ursa was cut into 4 pieces. "You know, you told me that Kälteklinge was made for stabbing your opponents to death, mom. The only thing you seem to stab with it is nevermore eyes." Eis looked at Ruby sternly. "I told you not to ride Grimm anymore, Ruby. It was funny the first _dozen times._ I'm trying to teach you how to dodge a grimm's attacks. The more you learn a grimm's attack pattern, the easier it is to dodge and counter." Ruby pouted and looked away. "But I got in its blind spot. _Sure_ , it can try to shake me off but none have succeeded." Eis gave Ruby the look. "Okay! So the nevermore was a one time thing!" Eis rolled her eyes. "Just like how burning the food was a 'one time thing', right snowflake?" Ruby pouted harder. "Mo~m! I know how to cook perfectly well!" Again Eis rolled her eyes. "Just like how you 'mastered' the 'secret art of…' what did you call my fighting style again, snowflake? Momjutsu?" Eis grinned at her surrogate daughter's flustered face. "MO~M! Stop it!"

"You still have to get the food this time. I got you that knife for a reason." Ruby got a little more serious. "Yeah. To defend myself." Eis noticed the change. "Oh come here snowflake." Ruby walked over to Eis and dropped her head on her bosom. "You know I love you, right?" Ruby smiled. "Yes, mom." Eis placed her hands on Ruby's cheeks and raised her head. "Good. You will always be my little snowflake." Eis moved her hands to Ruby's wolf ears. "Still can't accept these as a part of you?" Ruby deflated and her ears fell too. "I… still can't get over what they did in those labs. I still get nightmares you know." Eis pulled Ruby in close. "I know, snowflake. I know."

Ruby's ear suddenly went erect. "Mom, someone else is here." Eis turned her head left. Eis stared at the area before she suddenly sheathed Kälteklinge and grabbed Ruby's hand. "That's not a single person. Thats sounds like an army. We need to go. Use your semblance. I'll unlock the limiter." Ruby nodded and disappeared into a bunch of rose petals. Eis quickly blinked, eyes now filled with frosty mist. With a single jump, she had caught up to the mass of rose petals. After explaining to Ruby what the maidens were and who Salem was, Ruby didn't care. Ruby was on her side no matter what. But as a maiden, you must limit yourself to not use your powers. Only maidens can feel it and certain individuals could pick up the trace.

"Stop!" Ruby stopped, the inertia barely affecting her. "What's going on?" Eis unsheathed her rapier. "Be careful, Ruby. I have to travel by foot now. I already used too much of the maidens power as it is." Eis looked behind herself. "We have a good distance over them. That won't last very long. Let's get going." Eis sprinted off from the opposite direction from who ever was there. Ruby quickly used her semblance to keep up pace with the speedy maiden. The ground glowed white as Eis used glyphs to increase her speed.

The environment blurred past them until Eis made the choice to stop. "We aren't going to set up full camp this time. Get a fire started. I'll get us something to eat. I'll take the first watch." Ruby opened and closed her mouth. "If you have something to say, then say it Ruby." Ruby deflated and looked up. "Do you know who they were?" Eis looked back from where they came. "No. But you could hear in too. The clunking noise that fire arms and heavy vehicles make. They were moving to a point, not looking for us. But I would much rather be safe than sorry. I'll be back." Ruby shook her head and got to work.

The fire was made easy. After enough practice, it took no time at all. But dinner was cooked in silence. Eis wrapped her arms around Ruby mid section. She was first watch after all. She was probably overthinking the situation. But something just kept gnawing at her brain. Why would armed troops be in a forest near Vale? It couldn't be Atlas and Vale hadn't released any information on a war effort. The last time there was any war was the great war between the kingdoms of Vacuo and Vale versus the kingdoms of Mistral and Mantle.

Eis focused on guarding their position. Keeping Ruby safe was more important than whatever was conspiring in the forest. Over the months, she had taught Ruby well. From what to eat and what not to eat to how to defend herself in various situations. Eis wished she would take it more seriously sometimes. She had to remember that Ruby was still a child. And even after 11 months of travel Ruby still could get past the nightmares or just being faunus. Ruby very rarely rebelled against anything Eis would tell her.

Eis plan worked. She got Ruby to be obedient to her. That was step one. Step two was taking Ruby's obedience and using it to make Ruby she her as the only thing she needed. As long as Ruby had _her_ praise, Ruby would be happy. Eis thought it to step 4 but all that was useless now. She had become too attached to the girl to break and re built her will like that. Eis held Ruby tighter. She wouldn't let that happen. Not after she left Weiss like she did. The hours ticked by. Soon, it was Ruby's turn to keep watch. Eis looked at Ruby.

Eis did both shifts that night.


	6. Chapter 6

"...-uby. It's time to leave." Ruby got up and looked around. It was just the beginning of sun rise already. "Why didn't you wake me up for night watch?" Eis smiled at Ruby. Not the half smiles like 11 months ago. No, these smiles filled her eyes as well. "You'll understand when you are older." Ruby stuck out her tongue. She had been saying that more and more often. "Then I guess we'll go." Eis smiled and threw the heavy backpack back on. "Sorry Ruby but you'll have to find berries as we walk today." Ruby frowned. This wasn't new but she disliked it. Berries were becoming to sour and she knew why. Her damned faunus traits were changing her tastes as well as her thought.

Ruby grabbed her backpack and put it on. She took one step. "Who ever is out there, come out now." Ruby blinked. Eis looked stoned face at the woods but she could see the disbelief on her mother's face. She had kept watch the whole night!

"Ahhhhh man. Looks like we've been caught boys. Come on out." A man wearing a white suit with long black pant. A black bowler hat with red trim sat on his head. With him, a very large number of troops wearing sunglass and grimm masks came out. All of them had guns aimed at Eis. Eis had told Ruby many times what to do in this situation; Shut up and stay completely still. However, all of her training was for nought as she was forced to face the situation for real. "H-how did you find us? Th-there's no way you could have gotten this close!" Ruby caught Eis glaring at her from the corner of her eye.

"Oh~? Looks like Adam was right! There is a little doggy here with the schnee. You know, I'll never find out how a little boy such as that bull got to such a high level of command." The red-haired man was rudely shoved to the side as a much smaller person took the center stage. " _ **I found you.**_ " Ruby fell to her knees in an instant. _How?! How did he find her? Why did he search for her? Why her?! Why now?!_

"Ruby! Stand up!" Ruby's head snapped to her surrogate mother. Right! She had so much now! She could run with her semblance and find her mother later!

"Now now Adam, that was quite rude. I told you how fine them _and_ I'm giving you a one in a lifetime offer by giving you as much men as my supplier could offer." Adam sneered at the thug. "Hey! Just remember that we need the schnee alive. Do whatever you want with the girl." Adam grinned. "That is what we agreed on." Adam unsheathed his sword and swung in it at the schnee. "Any last words?"

" _Ruby, run!_ " And with that, Eis disappeared only to reappear next to the closest enemy. With her eyes ablaze with white mist, the gang member fell into 2 pieces blood spewing every around the corpse. " _ATTACK!_ " Adam's voice rang out. Ruby turned her head away and ran. "DO **NOT** LET THAT GIRL ESCAPE!"

Like they could stop her. Ruby shifted into a storm of rose petals, a sign her semblance was being used. She reformed and ran. There were so _many_ of them. How many waves would her mother have to fight through? Ruby could hear the screams from the men who were dying by her mother's hand. Ruby turned to her left only to be kicked down.

A girl, older than her, with brown and pink hair looked down on her. The girl moved toward Ruby. Ruby quickly stood. "Who are you?" The answered with a kick aimed for her head. _OK. Clearly hostile._

Ruby ducked under the kick only to be kicked back into the ground. Ruby rolled away from the next kick and stood up again. Ruby watched as the girl moved closer again. The ice cream inspired girl quickly swept Ruby's feet from under her, all with a smile on her face. Ruby once again hit the ground. Ruby looked up and then wish she didn't as the girl swung her leg in the air and then back down onto Ruby's stomach.

"... You think that much will hurt me?" Ruby watched as the neopolitan girl narrowed her eyes. The girl got back in a lax stance to clearly showed that she wasn't going to take this seriously. Ruby got off the ground and looked at the girls eyes. Eis always told her that her opponents eyes would tell what they would do next. The girl smiled even harder.

Her eyes flicked to the left. Ruby quickly put up her arms in hopes to block the attack on her body. She felt the impact in her arms as the girl roundhouse kicked her. What Ruby didn't expect was the second kick aimed for her foot, knocking her off balance. "Wha-?" The ice cream girl slammed her fist into Ruby's sternum, knocking her off her feet again. Ruby growled and got up again. Now she was pissed. Just who was this girl anyway?

Ruby saw the girl strike again toward her left. This time, Ruby side stepped it entirely, putting herself out of range. This is what her mother had trained her for. For the time someone would attack her. Ruby straightened her back and began to shift her weight. _Hands up. Watch your opponent._ _Neo moves fast._ Ruby was ready on the defensive. Neo just smiled. The sounds of Eis battling echoed into the forest area.

The girl charged in quickly this time. Her first kick was aimed at her stomach again. _Blocked._ The next was at the side of her ribs. Ruby moved her arm, elbow towards the foot. Ruby barely caught the next kick, aimed for her temple. _This is it._ Ruby grabbed the foot with her right hand and shifted her weight to throw the girl. Ruby watched as the girls eyes opened up as she flew in the air… Only to walk out of the dust cloud that form as she landed without a scratch. _Damn._

Neo quickly closed the distance and delivered several quick jabs at Ruby. Ruby jumped back and used her semblance to get behind Neo. Neo, leg still extended out, couldn't do anything in retaliation. Ruby launched a couple of sloppy jabs at the girl. Neo used the leg still on the ground to jump up. She pivoted her extended leg and slapped Ruby across the face. Ruby turned her head back to see Neo hit the ground. With fists raised, Ruby charged… only to again meet the ground.

Ruby looked up again. This time, there was no smile on the ice cream girls face. Just a cold hard stare. Ruby tried to get up only for Neo's foot to crash into the joint in her arm, effectively breaking it. Ruby grimmed as she began to fall back to the ground. Neo kicked Ruby into the air. Ruby hit a tree and slid down its trunk into a sitting position. Ruby rose the non broken arm as she stood up. Neo was having none of it. Next thing Ruby know, Neo was up close in her face. Neo's arms moved toward Ruby. Ruby grimaced and used her semblance to escape the situation. She formed behind Neo again.

And she was weightless? No. She was on the ground again. Ruby felt the girl's knee in her gut before she saw it. Ruby bit her lip as she tried to hold in the pain. Ruby's good arm raised again to strike out at the girl. The girl caught it with one hand, then two. Ruby watched as the hands broke her other arm at the elbow. She could still escape. Ruby looked to the side to see if there was anything else that could help her. The girl she was fighting, no, attempting to fight was way out of her league. A swift and short strike to her head stopped that process.

* * *

Ruby quickly opened her eyes. She was tied up? By what? Ruby looked at her body to see the rope addoring it. She was being dragged to. Probably that Neo person. Ruby heard the sounds of panting and metal hitting metal. Ruby looked over her shoulder to see Adam, her toramenter, and her mother fighting with swords locked. Wait, no. There was 3 others with him. Corpses littered the ground as they tried to fight the White haired women. Her uniform was torn and cut as red splotches made themselves known.

The dragging stopped. Metal hit metal as one of the white fang tried to strike Eis with a bladed weapon. Ruby didn't know what it was supposed to be. The curved metal looked like a "C" with a hilt. Eis quickly moved to the side of the first member as a slash from the second hit the ground where she used to be. Eis flicked her weapon up, slashing at the man's leg causing him to fall to the ground. Eis panted hard as she blocked a greatsword from one of the others before having to move away at Adam's rage filled strikes.

Neo started to drag her again, causing Ruby to be alarmed. Ruby looked up at the girl but she couldn't see the girls face. The man with a black bowler hat was waiting for them. "Neo! Thank you for getting Adam's little prize. Now all we need now is to get that girl and Cha-Ching!" Neo stayed silent. _Is she mute or something._

The sound of a man in anguish caught Ruby's attention once more as Eis unsheathed her sword from the inside of the curved mans sword's gut. Ruby watched as blood ozed on to the floor. Eis just stared at her last 3 opponents. "All… out of… men?" Eis said between heavy breaths. Adam growled and released another assault of blades onto Eis. She blocked them all flawlessly. "SOMEBODY KILL HER!"

The two others, a naga wielder and a greatsword wielder, charged as well. Ruby looked in horror as Eis side stepped the great sword but got nicked on the naga. Eis looked at the offending women and charged her. The faunus barely had time to react as Eis' sword lodged itself into the offenders eye socket. Eis quickly pulled out the blade and aimed it upwards at the greatsword above her.

" _ **Mom!**_ " Ruby didn't mean to shout out like that. Neo looked behind herself to see Ruby awake. But that didn't matter. For just a half a second, Eis' eyes focused toward her; just enough time for Adam to thrust his katana into the faunus in front of him and into Eis. Eis quickly looked back to Adam but it was too late. She had already been stabbed. Adam slashed his sword to the right, killing the great sword wielder and fatally wounding the already wounded Schnee. "Its over! Give up and I won't kill you!" Eis took a different stance. "I will fight to my death if it would mean getting rid of you."

Torchwick leaned over to Neo. "Be a good girl and knock out Mr. Rage over there. Can't have him killing himself. The schnee's going to die soon anyway. This was a bust." Neo dropped the rope holding Ruby and disappeared.

"I'm going to _kill_ you and _every single-_ " Adam fell limp as Neo stood behind him carrying his now unconscious body. "Well Schnee, as much as I'd love to stay, you've killed just about all my men and I don't feel like dying anytime soon. I bid you Adieu." Eis narrowed her eyes at the criminal. Eis dashed forward and slashed at the man only for him to explode into a bunch of pieces.

" _Mom!_ " Eis rushed over to Ruby and cut of rope in pieces. Ruby jump up and looked at the bleeding stomach wound. "You have to cover this up _now!_ I-if you don't, th-there will be a large amount of mmh-!" Eis pulled ruby in for a hug as she fell to the ground. "I'm so glad you're ok." Ruby looked up. "Mom, you're using contractions. You never use contraction!" Eis smiled. "I guess my time is short. I need you to run far away from here. I taught you how to survive the wilderness, so survive. I'm going to put a lot of trust in you right now. _Acough! Acough!_ You… are going to have a target on your head but I'm going to need you to _Acough_! Persevere…"

Ruby quickly took off her white blouse and covered the wound on Eis' stomach. "Y-y-you don't know w-what you're talking about! You'll… You'll definitely still be… be…" Eis grabbed Ruby's hands. "Ruby. My daughter, I need… I _Acough!_ I need you to be the next… winter maiden. Find your own path. Take my sword. It is yours now." Eis' grip on Ruby's hands got tighter. Ruby's eyes began to water up. "Remember… I _ACOUGH!_ I… love you…" Eis' hands went completely slack as her body's weight was now completely resting on Ruby.

Ruby didn't stop crying until daybreak.


	7. Chapter 7

Ruby woke up more refreshed then she had in her entire life. She hated it. Ruby sat up on her knees and looked at the body of Eis Schnee. Kälteklinge lay next to the women the wielded it. She was on her own. She had to live and survive by herself. _This is no time for crying!_

Ruby picked herself up looked at Eis. She didn't deserve to die in a random forest in the middle of nowhere. Ruby looked at the place next to her. _A grave. She deserves a grave somewhere meaningful. This will have to do._ She didn't need food. Food could come later. She had limited time to be there to dig a grave. _6 feet. 6 feet is the correct amount._ Ruby began to dig.

It didn't get easier to dig as she went on, it just got harder but she persevered. Just like her mother told her. By the night, it was done. Her second mother sat 6 feet under just like the first, grave marker and all. "You wanted me to take _your_ blade and _your_ power. I promise to you, I will make you proud." She had to leave. Just… after a nap.

But morning came too soon. Ruby groaned as she got up. _Food…_ Ruby's wolf-like ears flicked around looking for something to hunt. As much as she hated being a faunus, Ruby did have to admit that it came with a lot of perks. Smell and hearing were just the tip of the iceberg yet so far, the most useful.

Ruby began her hunt and came back with 2 rabbits and various berries. Ruby was sure that they were either not poisonous or that she had grown an immunity. As soon as Ruby was done, she walked downstream of the first river she found. The area around a river was filled with vegetation and many trees. It would provide cover for her if she found someone else. She would know if anyone came close to her and if they were to strong for her, she would just use her semblance and book it.

Happy with the game plan, Ruby walked.

* * *

3 months later…

"Somebody help me! Please!" A woman's voice cried out. "Shut _UP!_ " Came a louder, gruffer voice. Ruby rose her head from the clothes she had bundled up. Her old snowflake blouse still stained with her mother's blood. Ruby wore the other pair of clothes that her mother bought for her, the black dress that she thought was so pretty. It felt like an eternity ago. Living alone made the time drag on and blur together.

"Please! He-" A slap was very clearly heard. "You stupid bitch! Who the hell is going to save you from in the middle of a _fucking_ forest!" _Don't interfere. Don't interfere. Don't interfere._ "Now let's have some _fun."_ Ruby knew what that man was saying. Being with her mother long enough helped her found out about more cruel ways humans could treat each other.

Ruby stood up. She had the sword. She had the speed. She could be there, kill the man, and leave all before the woman had a clue of what was going on. _Don't interfere._ Yet here she was, afraid. She'd had worse from _much_ worse people, so why now?

Because of that girl. She had put Ruby in her place without any effort on her part. _You've never even killed someone before._ That was another reason wasn't it. The loss of lif-

"Please _stop!_ " A distinct ripping noise was heard as the thug began to tear at the woman's clothes. Ruby put her hand on the blade. _Do it._ This was the blade that killed so many others. If her mother could do it, so could she.

Ruby yelled as she sped toward the alarmed thug before reforming and slashing at the mans back. He yelped in pain and backed off of the woman. "You little faunus brat!" Why didn't he die? Ruby looked at her hold on the blade. Her hands were shaking. "You'll fucking _pay_ for that!" The thug rushed forward, knife in hand.

 _No more hesitating!_ Ruby forced her hand to still. The thug dove forward with his knife, clearly hoping to just skewer her with it. Ruby moved to the left of the knife and swung the sword at the man's arm.

The arm fell to the ground as the man fell to his knees, gripping at the wound. "AHH! AH! I'll! I'll fucking _**kill**_ _you!_ " The man attempted forward. Ruby braved forward and swung the clearly sharp blade at his head. The sword lodged itself in the man's cranium, effectively killing him. Ruby watched as the blood spilled from the man's wounds. The smell was neuating. Ruby would've puked of she hadn't seen so much death before. "Miss, are you alright?" Ruby asked. The slender woman backed away in fear before bolting away from the wolf faunus girl. Ruby deflated as the girl ran. A 12 year old _murderer_. Now _that_ made her feel sick. Yang was 12 when she was training to become a huntress but she had never _murdered_ anyone before.

Ruby walked in the opposite direction of the woman.

* * *

4 months later…

Since the incident with the bandit thug, Ruby began to train herself much like her late mother trained her. The Grimm were getting more lively as well. Where as before there was a beowolf here and there, they started to travel in packs making it so much harder to hide from them. There were occasional lone wolves or the spare boarbatusks that roamed the land but more and more dangerous grimm made themselves known.

For example, the flying nevermores. They would hunt alone but one thing was certain, they were _powerful_. While hiding from a group of bandits she may or may not have stolen dust from, Ruby watched the nevermore take out all of them in one move. It was also the same one she was hiding from now.

 _How the_ hell _did I get in these situations!_ Ruby took a short glance up to confirm the nevermore's position from behind a tree. Every time she would go to move, the nevermore would fire its sharp feathers at her. Why the nevermore would go after her, she had no idea. She needed to get out from its view.

 _NOW!_ Ruby quickly jumped up the tree hoping to hit the canopy in time. As soon as she got up, the nevermore fired its feathers at Ruby. _I only have one shot._ If she messed up now, she would probably be impaled by all of the feathers. Ruby jumped from her spot onto the side of one of the feathers.

 _One!_

She jumped to another. _Two!_ Ruby twirled as she jumped to the next feather. _And Three!_ Ruby lept to the nevermore's head only for it to begin taking off again. "No you don't!" Ruby unsheathed Kälteklinge and stabbed it into the nevermore's neck. It cawed before really taking off into the air. Ruby held on for dear life as she activated the dust chamber within the sword. The blade flashed black and they began to fall. Ruby was tempted to scream but she had to finish this thing off. Not to mention the wind would pro-

Ruby felt the nevermore attempt to climb altitude. Ruby pulled the blade out of the nevermore's neck and stood on the nevermore's head. The nevermore flapped its wings one last time in desperation. Ruby fell backward as they began to climb once again. "Stop moving you stupid bird!" Ruby yelled as she stood up only to be thrown sideways as soon as she could. Ruby quickly stabbed the sword in the nevermore's wing causing it to cry out in pain. Ruby activated the black dust again making the over sized bird fall. Ruby began free fall before she grabbed ahold of the wing with her hand. Ruby quickly used her semblance to move to the nevermore's right eye. With sword in hand, Ruby stabbed the nevermore's eye. Ruby clicked the Red dust chamber. Suddenly, half the face of the nevermore was lit on fire as Ruby began falling down toward the ground.

Ruby tried to turn herself so she could land better. That never happened. Next thing Ruby knew, there was a thud and a sharp pain all around her back. Ruby grabbed her head in pain before a much deeper and louder thud hit the ground next to her. Ruby peeked one eye at the fallen nevermore. Half its face was burned off and melted. Ruby tried to get up but her body failed to comply.

Fine. She would just stay here… just for a few hours.

4 months later…

* * *

The amount of both bandit and grimm activity skyrocketed. There was grimm all around which meant more hunters which meant more bandits wanting to extort the common people while the hunters and huntresses were gone killing grimm. Ruby noticed that her ability for healing was getting more and more slow as time progressed. Which was bad because she was getting into even more fights than ever before with grimm and bandits.

The worst problem was that the grimm didn't just walk by her location anymore. They actively went out of their way to get to her. Coincidentally, Ruby had also began to tap into the power given to her by her dead mother, well, the _second mother_.

Ruby felt she'd been lucky every time the grimm attacked. After running out of dust for Kälteklinge, Ruby felt a lot less confident that she could win the next battle. Ruby had heavily relied on the dust throughout _all_ of her fights.

"I need new clothes." Ruby sighed out. She could no longer wear her black dress as it was too small and she refused to wear the blood stained one so she just tore the dress into long strips and wrapped them around her form. It wasn't a bad feeling to be half nude as she was. Most of her bits were covered in many different strips, but she did kind of look like a mummy.

Ruby's ear twitched. She quickly hid behind a tree for cover. "... and then I hear that there's some faunus chick killing people left and right for the fun of it. Raven said that she'd already lost a couple of men to this ghost of the forest." Ruby heard a snicker. "Yeah right! If there was a chick killin' people, then I would have seen it by now!" Ruby tensed up. _Are they talking about_ me _?_ "You know, Raven told us that if we saw her, we should just run and I'm starting to be inclined to believe her."

Raven. Where had she heard the name before?

 _We will be searching for some very powerful people. The first is Amber. She should be the easiest to find. The next is Raven. She moves too much for any source to be reliable._

Right! Raven was one of the most powerful people in remnant. If her mother needed to find her, then she should be important! Ruby got from behind the tree and walked toward the two thugs. "Hey!" Both bandits turned around with their guns raised. "Who are you?" Said the first one. "Can you take me to Raven? I need to talk to her." The second quickly raised his suspicions. "And why is that? We should just kill you right now and take that pretty looking… sword."

Ruby grabbed the handle of Kälteklinge. The second one turned his head toward to first one. "Hey, Jammie. You think that's-" Ruby unsheathed her weapon and aimed it at the throat of the the first guy. The one named 'Jammie' froze in place as the second turned his body toward the faunus child. "Jammie! Okay Okay! Put the sword down, I can take you to-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as his head was removed from his body. "I don't want to kill anyone else today. Take me to Raven. No funny business. I need to talk to her."

The man named Mark simply nodded his head and walked toward the encampment.

* * *

Ruby felt sick. Killing people didn't feel right. Not even the bandits. But the guy she killed was pulling something out from behind himself. Safety always comes first in any situation. Yet even so, Ruby felt like she was being lead into a trap. If it came to that, she'd run. No need dealing with another fight wasting precious calories.

"It should be just up ahead." 'Jammie' said. Ruby looked ahead. Now she know it was a trap. "I said no funny business, right?" Jammie had half the mind to realize that the plan had backfired. He quickly fumbled for a knife before getting knocked in the head. He fell over as the rest of the bandits came out from hiding. There were eight of them she could count. Running was her option.

"Tell your friends I said hi." Ruby whispered to the downed man before disappearing into a cloud of rose petals once more. Ruby sped in the direction the bandit led her to. Raven might not have been nearby but she had to check. _And why does Raven sound so familiar._ Ruby ran towards a tree and jumped off it into the air. She soon reached the canopy layer of the tree line and looked all around.

Ruby didn't expect to see anything much, if anything at all. Maybe a campfire here or there left by a bandit. A huntsmen would _never_ leave a trail of where one would be. But to see an entire encampment fortified by walls and watchtowers is _not_ what she thought she'd see. Ruby looked in perplexity before coming to a conclusion. This is what Eis could have meant. Maybe Raven was a person who let themselves be captured by bandits only to take them out once she got to the home base!

With that thought in mind, Ruby rushed off in hopes of finding a powerful huntsmen. It was twilight now so sneaking in wouldn't be too hard. Ruby quickly ran up the wall and made it into the inside of the wood fortress. Ruby made her way to find where they kept the prisoners. It was only then when Ruby remembered. _Raven might not even_ be _here!_

Oh dust. And she just rushed in here, armed with a sword completely out of most of the dust it could carried. For all she knew, this could be one big trap. Bandits were dumb but not _this_ dumb! She had to get out… Now!

Ruby looked around for an exit. Ruby climbed one of the more wooden huts as silently as she could. The bandits from before led by the 'Jammie' bandit walked through the gates. Ruby slid down and got ready to jump onto the wall.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Ruby froze as she felt the cold feeling of steel on her neck. It had to have been a bladed weapon. Ruby couldn't spit out a response. "Ohhh… you must be that faunus girl the men have been talking about. If I kill you, Raven might pay more attention to me!" Ruby could hear the bloodlust in her voice. The moment the blade was off of her neck, Ruby shifted behind who ever this new girl was and drew her sword.

Ruby took in the girl. Piercing sky blue eyes, short hair, rugged clothes, there was dirt all _over_ her body and most importantly, her weapon. It was two curved… blades? Ruby couldn't tell what they were or where they came from. Between the girl striking the air in front of her where Ruby used to be and the fact that it took her a long amount of time reorienting herself made Ruby feel a lot more comfortable.

The girl rushed forward to attack. Ruby didn't feel comfortable anymore. This girl hit like a rock. Ruby backed off. "What do you want from me?" Ruby asked. In hindsight, it was a dumb question. The girl thought so too as her face scrunched up as if discustied. "I want you to die!"

Well, there goes negotiation…

Ruby blocked an attack aimed sloppily at her head before wincing. Ruby let the blades slide off her sword, causing the tomboyish girl to fumble. Ruby took that opportunity. Ruby kicked at the inside of the girls knee. The girl clearly didn't expect it. This was the perfect time to run away.

" _GUARDS!_ " The girl shouted from her kneeling position. Ruby felt too many eyes on her form. Not a second later, there was a bell. _Run!_

Ruby's body shifted gears. Adrenaline pumping through her veins. Ruby ran away from who ever the girl was. Shifting into rose petals, Ruby tried to run out of the bandit camp. She quickly had to shift out. She was in the middle of the camp. There were dozens, _dozens_ of bandits surrounding her position. She was doomed. What did Eis say to do in a situation like this?

 _She died trying to stall them from taking you away._

Ruby looked around. The weird girl with the blades was back. "Know my name before you go to hell you little runt! My name is Vernal and I'm going to be one who kills you!" Several protests shouted into the air. "Like hell, Vernal! I'm gonna kill her!" "Bullshit! She killed my best friend! I have dibs in killing her!" She was surrounded by people who wanted to kill her.

Fine. Let them come. "Shut up and fight me!" If her mom died doing this, she would do the same. She was going to take as many down as she could. They clearly underestimated her so the first dozen would be easy.

"KILL 'ER!" The first came with a pipe raised in his hand. Ruby turned to face him before lifting her sword. "DIE!" The moment he raised the pipe was the moment he lost. Ruby quickly slashed her sword at the middle of the man, not cutting through him surprisingly but knocking him away from her. All hell broke loose. As they charged her, she had to duck, dodge, and parry all of the blows from everywhere at once. Ruby jumped as a larger blade hit the ground where she used to be. Ruby's sword ripped through the air and collided with a thug's jaw before having to change direction and block the next blow from above her.

The ground met her feet. A shorter member of the clan came to stab her out right. Ruby turned to the girl and tried to dodge it best she could. Ruby winced as it ripped through her aura and cut her directly. Ruby grabbed the arm holding the knife and rolled around the girl to her back. Ruby then grabbed the knife from the now open hand and stabbed the girls leg before having to rolled away as another blunt object landed on the now heavily wounded girl. Ruby held her sword tight as she blocked a strike with the knife, throwing the knife hand to the side. However, Ruby threw her other hand forward, impaling the bandit in front of her with Kälteklinge.

"That sword is mine!" Ruby ducked at the last possible moment before rolling to her side, the bandits now givings her more room. Vernal charged Ruby with blind fury. Ruby used her semblance to get behind the girl again. This time though, the girl recovered quickly.

Ruby tapped into her mother's old power. Ruby's eyes began to glow blue as the air got colder. Ruby froze the knife and threw it at Vernal. Vernal sidestepped it only for the blade to become someone else's problem. "CLOSE IN ON HER!" Vernal yelled. Ruby became aware that the human arena became smaller. Ruby forced her arms to move as more than just Vernals random swings became a problem, blocking the other pop shot swings the bandits threw her way.

Ruby tapped into more of her maidan ability as well as her semblance. Ruby eyes and arms darted around trying to keep herself from getting hit by the mass of people. She had nowhere to move. Her hands were numb as the vibration from the sword caused them to loosen her grip. Ruby felt a single strike get through her defense. Ruby felt herself waver. If she was going down, she was taking some of them with her! Kälteklinge flew out of her hand. Ruby rose her hands to meet the blades as ice now protected her hands.

Someone struck her head. Ruby fell onto one knee. This was it.

"E _NOUGH!_ " Ruby's head was still throbbing, her eyes closed shut, no longer extruded a blue-white mist. But Ruby could hear the authority in the voice. Was she going to be executed?

There was silence. Ruby opened her eyes and looked up. A women, clearly a women, in a white grimm mask looked down on her. " _Look at you!_ Trained bandits, _killers_ , being beaten by a _faunus girl!_ "

She wasn't going to die? No, this felt more like prolonging it. In her state, there's _NO WAY_ she could try to fight someone of this caliber. "Now _you…_ Where did you find that sword? Can't be yours. Your sword form is… _Disgusting._ " This women's aura felt like staring into the pits of hell. " _Well?_ You going to answer or will I have to let my men continue where they left off." Ruby decided to stand. She was shorter by the women by quite a bit. "I-It was a gift. From my mother. Before she died." The women's head tilted toward the sky as she let out mocking laugh. "HA! Look at this girl! She thinks that we can be tricked she's a Schnee!" The cold of steel was placed on Ruby's neck. Ruby didn't even see the women move; She was _fast!_ "Now tell us the truth little faunus, or I'll kill you in front of all these men. I do _not_ tolerate lies."

Ruby's throat clenched up. She tried to calm down just like her mom told her to. Breathe in, Breathe out. Ruby needed to speak. "Iranintoherwhensherescuedmefromthewhitefaunusandthenwetraveledarou-"

"Stop! Just… _Stop_. I asked you how you got _Eis Schnee's sword_ in _your_ possession, not your whole life story!"

How did she know that was Eis' swo-... No… No no no no… _Is that?_ "Are _you_ Raven?" The grimm masked women didn't expect to be questioned. "And if I am?" Ruby let her self free for a moment. The women her mother wanted to meet was a _criminal?!_ The _leader_ of bandits no less! _But her aura…_ How powerful was this women?

"I… Well… I- Would you believe me if I said my mother was trying to find you?" The sword got closer to Ruby's jugular. "It would greatly depend on who your mother is." Ruby thought for a second. "Eis Schnee?" The rest of the bandits laughed it off as some kind of joke but Raven stood. "Eis had three children and _you_ are clearly not one of them. Explain. Who's your _real_ mother? Answer me correctly this time or I really will cut your throat out.

Ruby breathed in and out. "My real mother is Summer Rose. Eis is my adopted mother. She got me out of a white fang base and I traveled with her until… _A man_ named Adam and some guy named… Torchwick came with a whole bunch of goons and… _butchered her_." At this point, Raven lowered her sword. Ruby took this as a sign to continue. "Mom said she needed to find 3 people, well four, but… I don't know. She said she needed to find a girl named Amber, You, and Summer, my birth mother. She's dead, we couldn't find Amber so I made it my mission to find you."

Raven stood silent for a while. Raven muttered under her breath. "... can't be Ruby." Ruby's wolf ears picked it up fine but that raised a whole bunch of new questions. "How do you know my name? I was sure I haven't told you yet. Just who are you?" Ruby asked with fear edging into her voice. Raven's shoulders slumped. "You _are_ Ruby!" And then it clicked. Raven. Her _sister's_ birth mother. _No…_

" _Aunt Raven?_ OH MY DUST YOU'RE A CRIMINAL! UNCLE QROW WAS RIGHT!" That was the last thing she said before someone hit her in the back of the head. The floor came fast as Ruby's eyes rolled to the back of her head.

* * *

Ruby woke up expecting to be in rope or chains. She was pleasantly surprised to find out that she was without bonds entirely. "You're awake." Ruby turned her head to find Raven boiling water. Her was in a large tent. Clearly larger than all of previous ones she had past during her 'espionage'. It had a small table in the center of the room as well as a map of Remnant showing all major cities. "Get up. Summer's daughter or not, I'm not going to coddle you." Ruby nodded before getting out of the bed.

"I'm used to it anyway." Raven narrowed her eyes. "So you're going to explain it to me. All of it. Last thing I heard about you was from Qrow bawling like a little girl. You were also… more _human_ last I remember." Ruby sighed and sat down at the small table.. The longer she stayed like this, the more she was hating it. Being on the opposite side of the proverbial coin sucked. "Can I have something to eat first? I'm… _really_ hungry." Raven narrowed her eyes again. "We need to address this imminently. I am _not_ your friend. One thing I've learned is that family only comes when they need something. You are no different from they are. As it stands, I am now your _leader_. There's no getting familiar with me in private or in public. You're disobedience will be met with discipline."

Ruby sat there without flinching, much to her credit. Ruby nodded with a neutral expression. "What do I call you?" Raven straightened her neck. "I am your commander. I dictate what happens in this place." Ruby gave Raven a grim smile. "Yes, ma'am." Raven sat seiza across from Ruby. She craned her neck back and looked down on Ruby. "I'll let it pass. Now tell me _everything._ "

Raven sat with her right hand bridged across her nose. "So you're telling me that you were taken by the white fang, turned into _this_ , traveled with Eis, the winter maiden until she was _killed_ by mere **grunts** , and _then_ you took her sword and maiden powers before you just _left_ to find one of the interests she mentioned a few times before finding me?" Ruby nodded once. "It's too long a tale to fabricate and the evidence matches up." Raven looked at Ruby seriously. "Are you aware of the responsibility being a maiden holds don't you?" Ruby sat in silence before shaking her head sadly.

Raven sighed. "I can't let you leave." Ruby went to protest before remembering just who she was dealing with. "But… Mom's last mission was to unite all of the maidens. I need to find the other 3 maidens!" Raven gave her a tired stare. "Do you know why she was doing it in the first place?" Raven said, tone completely dead. Raven took Ruby's silence as a sign to continue. "Its war. It's a war that we cannot hope to win. A battle with nature it self." Ruby cocked her head to the side just a bit. "Heh… I once thought that I could beat her but now… I don't know. What I'm about to tell you must not be heard by anyone else. _Do you understand._ "

The tone of Raven's voice left no room to argue. "Because once I tell you, you won't be able to stay out of this war of attrition. Oh what am I saying! You were involved the moment you became a maiden." Raven looked Ruby in the eye. "The grimm are controlled by Salem. Salem is a neigh immortal _god_ that will and can destroy the world. Why? No one knows."

"Woah woah woah!" Ruby shook her head as she curled her tail into her lap. "So what you're telling me is that there's an actual _god!_ As in a magic, undying, fate changing god?!" Raven gave Ruby a blank stare. "Yes. And now that you know one of the world's secrets, you are now one of the most wanted people in the world."

"... Wait… Is _magic_ _ **real?!**_ " Raven closed her eyes. "Yes." Raven stood up and Ruby eyes followed her. "There's one last thing."

Raven's eyes snapped open. _No… but that means-_ "You're the spring maiden… I… I… I-" Raven's eyes turned back to normal. "I could feel the activation of your abilities almost every time you used them. I was prepared to kill you and give Vernal the power of Winter but I gave you mercy. In return, I expect you to be one of us from now on. This tribe is now your family. Welcome to the Branwen tribe!"


	8. Chapter 8

Yang was in the training room of Signal. Like usual. It was the best to blow off steam and a great way to get some training done. Because Signal _sucked_. When Yang decided to become a Huntress, she imagined weapon training, hand-to-hand combat, some test trials to get familiar with saving people's lives who were in faux danger, but _this! This_ was the stupidest thing here!

 _ **Bookwork…**_ Oh the great Oum could not understand how bad it was! English, Mathematics, Dust studies, world history, you name it, the school _had it._ Soooo many tests and almost no time for combat studies! Seriously! If she took all the time she spent on homework and projects combined, she could have spent an entire _month_ at _least_ training for her own training!

The sound of a chain braking as well as a wet smack hit Yangs ears. Well, at least she didn't have to pay for them. Punching bag were a lot more expensive than she thought.

Yang panted as she leaned against the wall. She had to get to the weapon modification class before 6pm so she could get the good shop in the front row to the left. Yang looked at the white walls of the training room.

"You can't save everyone…" Taiyang was a good man, yang thought. He became a huntsman for the glory of being the best that every was but the idea of saving people from bandits and grimm alike grew on him. But one thing he learned was that no matter how hard you try, sometimes, you couldn't save everyone. Sometimes it was out of control. How do you save everyone during the middle of an attack? By then, some would already have died. It was out of your control.

 _So why am I still so angry!_ Yang slid down the wall. She knew… Ruby wasn't 'everybody'... she was the best thing that ever happened. Being an introvert at birth, Ruby helped her become what she was today. As the big sister, it was _her_ job to make sure Ruby was in her comfort zone. That broke her shell. She switched from an introvert to an extrovert. They were the greatest moments in her life.

That changed every since Ruby disappeared. She became more reclusive, making friends got harder, and she got angry _way_ to fast. The slightest insult against her late sister would spark something inside her that just made her… _lash out_ at others.

But the biggest problem was Taiyang. Ever since Ruby… _vanished_ , Tai had changed. Not the super depressed alcoholic father like Qrow was, but more of a phase. At first, yang found Tai at Ruby's mother's grave more often. There were alot more drinks and the name 'Ruby' kind of fell into taboo. But only 6 months later, Tai looked like he had more confidence then she did. He walked with head held high and began to teach her more about being a huntress meant and began sparring practice when Yang was home. It was scary at first but became norm. Her sister's name stayed a taboo, like Tai didn't even want to believe there was a 'Ruby' to begin with!

Qrow… was _a lot_ worse. He fell _on_ the grid. Got his ass drunk at a few bars and stayed around in hotels. It wasn't until he stumbled in one night that Yang _really_ saw how bad he was. Qrow had never cried before and he wasn't the sad drunk type but that night… He was a real mess. Turns out he tried to find Ruby afterwards but the leads ran out and the other base of operation was already raided or evacuated. The data on it was confidential and Yang _still_ doesn't know what happened in the white fang facility.

Yang stood up. _This is all for her._ Yang grabbed her stuff and equipped Ember Celica. _I'm going to find out what happened to Ruby._ But only after her classes.

* * *

Ruby hated the other members of her faux family before she was forced to join them. There was always a scowl or disrespectful comment aimed at her no matter where she went. Not to mention they kept purposely tugging and stepping on her tail and ears. It hurt and it was annoying but they knew that. That's why they did it. After she was assimilated into the tribe, they made it quite clear that they didn't like her, despite Raven's attempt to 'fix' that problem. An 'I won't kill you so you don't kill me' agreement was promised. Ruby never felt more tempted to kill someone that wasn't _him_ in her life…

"... look at 'er. Why do we have to live with a freak like that, huh?" "I hear the boss has gone soft. Not to mention that Vernal girl is pretty angry." "Really?" "Yeah!" Ruby noticed it too. The daily gossip at how she didn't belong wasn't far off from the truth. It didn't help her case seeing on how she sucked at every weapon Raven handed her. Then again, a 13 year old shouldn't be able to take on half a camp full of thugs, bandits, and killers.

Ruby took her piece of the elk out of the fire. It was her kill but she got the least. What a great place… fairness just oozed out of this place. Gunfire rang into the night. Ruby's just made venison fell to the ground, stick shattered by the power of the bullet. "Oops. Looks like I made a mess. Hey faunus girl, can you clean that up for me? It's what your good at." Ruby ignored how taunting they were. They weren't a real threat, not after how much she was learning about maiden abilities from Raven.

Ruby stood from the giant fire and toward the side of the prison, venison forgotten. The Branwen tribe didn't practice human trafficking much seeing as they were a surprisingly mobile group but in some of the raids she'd been on, the men here would take turns raping the women of any trade caravan they would come across.

Well, home sweet home. At least Ruby did get her own tent. It was moderately private and pretty nice. She almost never used it but that hardly mattered. The less the tribe know of her whereabouts, the better. And tonight was sleep time. She had to be up at 5 to continue sword training in the morning.

* * *

" _ **UP!**_ **Your form is terrible!** _ **Look at your feet!**_ " Ruby looked down. Sure enough, they were off again. " _ **Again!**_ " Ruby quickly unsheathed Kälteklinge and swiped it an the enemy in front of her: Raven. Raven just grabbed it with a pair of fingers. "Look. At. your _**BALANCE!**_ " Raven flicked the sword's blade out of her hands, knocking over Ruby in the process. "I don't know what to do with you. You are _dreadfully awful_ with every weapon. I. _Own_. The last thing I can think of is something I doubt would work at this point and I'm quite positive he wouldn't want to see me." Ruby got of the ground.

"I-I'm sorry but I am really trying! Every time I think I have it, something wrong though. I don't understand!" Raven did a half sigh, half growl. "I'll talk to him later ton-"

" _ **BOSS!**_ " Raven turned her head, eyes narrowed, to the man who interrupted. "Didn't I say unless the tribe is on fire, don-" "A women in red showed up with a horde of grimm! I swear I've never seen anything like this! It's like she was controlling them with her mind! She told me to get you or she'll kill the whole clan!"

Ruby put it together quickly. "Salem?" Raven on the other hand looked petrified. That got Ruby scared. She'd never seen the fear on Raven's face in the short time she was forced to live here. Her face quickly changed back to one of stoicism. "Then… Then let's go see her." Raven gave a simple glance at Ruby. That was her queue. Ruby got up and stood at Raven's side making sure to stand a step or two behind her.

Ruby looked at the "strong" members of the tribe standing in awe of the figures at the entrance. A women with a red Chinese dress and two others standing behind her. One in green and the other in silver. Raven and Ruby approached them. Ruby noticed that Raven's step and posture grew more confident once she saw the members with her own eyes.

"We have asked permission to speak to the leader of this tribe." The girl in red spoke. Ruby looked towards Raven. "You're speaking to her." Raven said with disdain. "Then you must be Raven Branwen! A pleasure to meet you, a-" Raven placed her hand on her sword. "I'm not here to have a friendly discussion with someone like _you_. Tell me what you're here for before I cut your head off." Ruby noticed the shift in mood. "Very well. Our _mutual_ friend has decided that it's time for you to pick a side. We noticed the activity of your maiden abilities and we need you on our side of this war." Raven opened her mouth almost reflexively.

" _Careful what you say._ _You might get burned."_ Raven closed her mouth. "Besides, if you won't join us, we won't act as if you're neutral players. You're a maiden. If you don't plan on serving our mistress, then we _will_ crush you. I'll lead the effort and all your men would be _**slaughtered**_. _We DoN't WaNt ThAt NoW dO wE…"_ Raven pitched her head up. "Give me time to think on this." Ruby then saw one of the most terrifying things in her life. The women in the Red dress smiled. Not a normal smile either… no… This was an ear to ear smile that only accented the Bloodlust coming from the women's eyes. It was as if she was holding back on just bathing in their blood because she had to. She would rip them into pieces if given the opportunity.

"I'll be back. But don't procrastinate in letting me know your answer. The longer you wait… _**ThE mOrE bEaUtIfUl ThE bLoOd BaTh WiLl Be!**_ " The women and the two others that accompanied her left, the grimm that was behind her disappearing back into the forest. Raven stood and watched the girl leave. It could've been hours that they stood in place looking out to the forest that surrounded them. " **PACK UP YOUR POSSESSIONS TONIGHT! WE MOVE IN THE MORNING!** " There were no complaints as the tribe got to work. Raven walked quickly to her hut.

Ruby didn't know what to do. They entered the building and Raven got to work packing her things up until she turned to Ruby. "Pack away the rest. I need to make a late night call."

Ruby began to work. It couldn't have been Salem. Raven was much to confident when she talked to who ever this girl was. But who ever this girl was knew of maidens which meant that she was what? A disciple of Salem? All that mattered was that she was _dangerous_. Not to mention the army of Grimm just by the gate not more then an hour ago. What was Raven going to do? The girl said something about a war… so were they choosing sides? Did they even have a chose? It sounded a lot more like "Join or die horribly at the hands of black, red eyed demons." Fun! They didn't have much time either did they? The only one she had ANY respect for in the tribe was Raven herself and it wasn't like she had anywhere else to go. _What would mom say? Something like follow your heart, right?_ Then she would follow her heart.

* * *

"Can't say I'm happy to see you. You _know_ how much I just love our little talks." Qrow said as he heard the portal behind him open. Raven walked out with a hand on her hip. "Hmmm. Another bar. Mistral right? Can't say I'm surprised at the one." Qrow turned around to face his sister. "Not right to the point? You must be in some deep shit this time. Look I'm going to bail you o-"

"Salem." And with those words Qrow lost his lax look and straightened his back. "Come with me." Qrow made a beeline straight for the door. He grabbed the first bottle on the bar and took a quick swig of it. "Put it on my tab!" He yelled out as he left with Raven in tow. As Raven and Qrow began to walk, Raven was sure they had passed several of the same buildings multiple times. Raven opened her mouth to speak but Qrow beat her to it. "Its a loose trail. Don't know when someone's following you around. Don't need intel like _this_ to slip out." Raven narrowed her eyes. Qrow stopped at a run down building that looked like it could barely stand. "Ladies first." Qrow said as he held out his arm toward the door.

The inside couldn't impress her any less. Broken floor boards and chipped paint littered the building's interior. "Now what was so important that you needed to throw the Salem card. You're not the type to lie so tell me. What. Happened." Raven looked at the list in her head. What to start with…

"Do you know of a girl named Ruby?" Now _THAT_ got his attention. "Where did you find that name? You were long gone before Ruby was born." Raven rolled her eyes. There was more then one time that she had portaled into Yang's room during the dead of night to see her daughter's progress. "I have my ways. Now, I've come across a bit of a problem that might affect her life." Qrow looked down into her eyes. "She's _alive?!_ " Raven rolled her eyes and turned around. "Yes. In fact, she's with me and _before_ you question me on how _that_ happened, let me finish. A little messenger came by from Salem. They're making their move. They just asked if Branwen tribe would join them. I honestly don't know what to pick. The way that they said it was that either we join or die. No middle man. Normally, you'd be most interested in the fact that Salem made her move but let me tell you this." Raven turned to meet Qrow's eyes. "Ruby is in _my_ tribe right now and if we go down, she _will_ fight until her last breathe. So tell me Qrow, which side should I take in this unwinnable war? Fight and die or shall i rebell and die?"

"I need to see Ruby." Raven groaned. Come on Qrow! Think for once in your life! "You can see Ruby once you promise me something." Qrow latched onto that one. "What do I need to do? Schnee raid? Assassination mission? _**Tell me!**_ " Raven breathed in relief. "She's extremely gifted in battle intuition but she can't use any of the tools I've given her. The last thing a can possibly think of-" "I'll do it! Just let me see Ruby!" Raven smiled. She didn't even get to finish. "Be here by 4 o'clock. Bring as much alcohol as you want. My men need a bit to drink after a scare like that. I'll see you soon brother." Qrow narrowed his eyes. "You'd better not be lying _sister_." Raven opened a portal and walked through.

* * *

Ruby woke up to Raven's stoick face. If this was the first time she had done so, it would have scared her senseless… like the first time. It wasn't the first time she'd passed out in Raven's tent. "I'm up. What's first on the agenda? You said that we need to move ASAP." Raven stood up. Ruby stood as well. "There's someone I'd like you to meet. This is your last chance to prove that you might have what it takes to fight. If you don't succeed then I'm going to have to train you on maidan powers alone. Trust me, you _do not_ want that." Ruby gulped and nodded.

It was still dark out Ruby noticed. It was either very late of very early. Raven sighed before unsheathing her sword and slashing the air in front of her opening a red portal. The first thing Ruby saw was a wooden cart poking out from the portal. It had barrels on it. Ruby blanched. _Probably more of that alcohol stuff._ Ruby noticed that the cart stopped moving. _Did it get stuck?_ Ruby looked to Raven before looking back to the cart. Raven sighed. "Hey Raven? Do you think its-"

"AH!" The cart pushed through as a men fell out of the portal. "Nevermind." His head jerked up. Ruby felt his eyes piercing her own. "Raven who is that… man…" _Hair? Check. Large amounts of alcohol? Check. Scythe? Check._ "Oh mY GOD! IS THAT UNCLE QROW!" Ruby felt herself smiling.

Qrow got himself up before getting knocked down. " _OHMYGODUNCLEQROWITSBEENSOLONGIVEMISSEDYOUSOMUCHICANTBELIEVEYOUREHEREAND-_ " Raven stood behind Ruby, fist clenched into a ball. "How many times have i told you _not_ to do that?" Ruby mumbled under her breath while grabbing her head. "I think you got one of my ears this time. It _really_ hurts." Ruby said with pain in her voice.

"Ruby?" Ruby quickly sat up with a smile before that smile fell. Qrow sat there with clear confusion on his face with what looked like disgust written across his features. "Uncle Qrow?" Qrow looked at Raven. "What… What happen to her? Is this some kind of _trick?!_ " Raven deflated. "We have until 6 to start moving. I'll explain everything."

* * *

"So what you're telling me is that this _is_ Ruby? All of that stuff about Eis and the white fang is true?" Raven nodded once while Ruby sat at the side of the table with gloom in her eyes. "Woah… I never could've thought. So… Now that I've seen that Ruby is safe, what do I owe you?" Qrow said before he downed a bit more of whatever was in his canteen. "I need you to train Ruby how to use a Scythe." Qrow narrowed his eyes. "You know, the scythe is a v-" " _I know._ I know this is going to be a stretch. This is the last option I've got. I've really tried everything Qrow. I have no idea how you swing that thing around but if you can teach Ruby how to…" Qrow leaned back on his arms. "I get it. I get it. When do we start?" Raven closed her eyes in thought. "I'll come and get you as soon as We've finished move all of the gear to a new location. I don't need Salem-" Qrow suddenly got up. "Woah Woah Woah! Not in front of R-" Raven rolled her eyes. "She knows. Eis told her already." Qrow relax a bit before groaning and taking another drink. "Jeez. Do you know who the next winter maidan is going to be now that she's dead?" Ruby looked up only to see a quick glare from Raven. Ruby kept quiet.

"Thats a good question. So far, we don't know where spring, summer, or winter is. But I think I found Fall." Qrow raised a brow lazily. "The girl who gave us a " _visit"_ was probably the fall maiden." Qrow closed his eyes. "We used to have the spring Maiden. She ran away a few years back and we never found her since." Raven raised a brow. "Really? So all that leaves is summer…" Qrow gave a harsh laugh. "I have no idea who Summer picked. For all we know, it could be some orphan girl from nowhere. It's the kind of person Summer was you know?" Raven nodded her head. "Remember, I'm going to get you. Be in that... shack by next week, same time. I need Ruby in tip top shape in case Salem launches an attack." Qrow got up. "I have classes monday, tuesday, thursday, and fridays. Every other day I'll be free. The life of a teacher sucks, you know?"

The red portal opened up next to Raven. "All that," Qrow pointed at the barrels. "Is for your boys. Let's call it a gift for letting me see Ruby again. Once the other know-" Raven raised her sword to his chest. "You will tell _no one!_ I have a lot on my plate and I don't need a clingy family to drag me down. This is our little secret." Qrow looked at his sister with a building rage. " _Fine._ " Raven lowered her sword and he walked into the portal, said portal closing behind him.

"Why didn't you tell him about us being maidens?" Ruby angrily said. " _ **Watch who you are speaking to.**_ " Ruby felt a chill run up her back. "I have my own plans of how I'm going to win this unbeatable chess game. I will _not_ be used as a pawn in this war! I refuse to!" Ruby had half the mind to start thinking about packing up the camp. It was probably around sun rise right about now any ways. "Go pack up the rest of my stuff. I'm going to wake their sorry asses up."

* * *

Ruby rubbed her eyes. It had been a few days since they moved to a more safe location that would help fight off Grimm if they were going to attack. Why Raven had to wake her up so early was lost on her however. There was no benefit to training before it was even sun rise yet. She could hear the sound of Qrow and Raven clearly talking in the large hut before they walked out. Qrow held a smaller version of his own scythe… No… this one was different. "Hey kid." Qrow walked up to Ruby before rubbing her head between her ears. Ruby found her self liking the feeling before _loathing_ herself for liking it.

"Look at this. Made of the highest grade Mythril I could find in Atlas. If you can't find out how to use it, then I just wasted my whole life savings." Ruby stared wide eyed at the man. "I'm joking pipsqueak." Raven led them to the training area that she had practiced her sword fighting in. She no longer sucked with the sword… but it wasn't like she was any good…

"Lift your weapon." Qrow said. Ruby looked at the weapon in her hands. _How was she supposed to hold this thing?_ Ruby grabbed at where she thought she needed to grab. It… felt nice in her hands. "Oh wow… right on the first try. Lets see what you can do with it." Qrow began to swipe around and spin the scythe in his hands. Ruby could've sworn she heard Raven mutter 'Show off.' as he preformed.

Qrow flashed her a grin before letting go of the scythe entirely. He crossed his arms and waited there. The scythe landed next to him, inches away from probably slicing him in half. "Your turn." Ruby looked at the Scythe in her hands. She had to do this. This was her last chance to prove that she wasn't going to be a liability to Raven.

" _Screw it._ " Raven turned her with a confused expression. Ruby tried to spin it like how her uncle had just done. It started out slow but got faster and faster. _Maybe this is from when Raven had me try out the big staff thing?_ Ruby ignored it for now. _Don't think; just do._

Ruby moved the spinning scythe into one hand and tried to spin it around her back and then froward. It almost felt like nunchucks in her hands as the scythe moved across her body like a snake. Ruby heard Raven say something but she ignored it. She had to stay focused!

 _Footwork!_ Ruby began to move her feet as she spun the scythe around. It almost looked like a dance of sorts. Ruby caught a glance of the blade as it spun. _Pretty…_ The next word she thought was then sharp. It caught her for just a second. It was enough to break her cycle of hand movement and foot movement. The scythe flew out of her hand, leaving a deep gnash on Ruby's face as it flew toward her uncle. Ruby fell to the floor as she heard the cry of both Raven and Qrow calling her name. She looked up to see the scythe in Qrows hand as Raven went inside the tent. Probably to grab the sewing kit. These stitches were going to suck…

"Ruby!" _That_ literally shook her out from her head. "Y-yes?" Ruby looked at her uncle. She'd never thought she'd see that look of elation and horror on anyone's face besides Raven's. "That was the _coolest_ thing I've seen all day!" Ruby gave a half chuckle. "It's only like what? 4:30? It hasn't been today for very long." Raven reappeared with the sewing kit as Ruby predicted. "Show me your face." Ruby looked at her confused. "Not going to make me do it myself this time?" Raven rolled her eyes. "Qrow." Ruby went to go look at the man but Raven grabbed her chin.

"This is going to sting." Qrow said as he unscrewed the canteen and poured it on her bleeding cheek. Ruby bit her lip until she was sure it was bleeding now as well. Raven got right to work. It was quick. It didn't make the stitches any less painful to get. After she was passably patched up, Raven turned to Qrow. "Is she trainable?" Qrow got a look in his eye. "Oh you bet she is!"


	9. Chapter 9

Ruby watched as Qrow and Raven talked in Raven's hut. It was stuff she really wasn't interested in but she forced herself to listen anyway. It was Eis' dying wish for her to complete her goal in uniting the maidens to stand up against Salem and her forces. Ruby sighed. She didn't want to stay here though. A group that ostracized her and ridiculed her for being what she became. _No… It's what I am. I can't change that. But it doesn't mean I can't like it._

She was a Fanus now and she couldn't change that. All of the survival instincts that came with it made her angry. Always telling her that this place was unsafe for young like herself. Flee. Run. Just move away from this place. But she couldn't. Raven forced her hand when she said she couldn't let her go. Raven was stronger then her by a long shot.

Ruby's ears perked up. They were talking about her now. "... So why can't she?!" Yelled Qrow. "I told you why before _you_ showed up! This is _my_ trump card against Salem!" Raven shouted back. "You can tell too, can't you?" Qrow's voice was cold. "She clearly hates it here…" Ruby's eyes widened before narrowing. "... I know…"

That surprised Ruby. Not that words, but the way Raven said that. Almost like she cared. _NO! She doesn't care. After everything she put me through, there can't be any amount of love left._ She was a women about two things; herself and her strength. "I know but I can't stop it. I built this little empire of mine filled with strong people ready to do my bidding. I'm not going to stop at a little girls feeling to put a st-"

" _YOU WERE THAT LITTLE GIRL! A GIRL, ALONE WITH_ _ **NO ONE**_. But you found something to keep you going and right now, that _same_ little girl is right here in a _worse_ place than _you were!_ So let me ask you Raven, how does it feel to be the same person that oppressed _you_ in the past?" Ruby had to cover her ears. " _ **SHUT UP! JUST S**_ _HUT_ Up…" There was silence.

And then there was sobbing. "I get it okay? I get that Ruby isn't just 'some girl'. But when we went to Beacon, it was to learn how to kill better, not to be some pawn in a _game_. But this is _my_ tribe. She is under _my_ rule and even though I know she-". Ruby tilted her head up just a little farther to see if she could still hear them but they went silent.

"And what do you think you're doing eaves dropping out here at this time of night?" Ruby jumped and turned around to see Qrow casually standing behind her, leaning against the hut. Ruby mouth opened up. "Uhhhhh… I was… walking to the… bathroom?" Qrow smiled before frowning. Raven walked out and gave Ruby an annoyed look. She held no sign that she was crying just then. Ruby quickly slapped her hands to her side and gave Raven a low bow. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Raven held her hand up. "I don't care. You will be training with Qrow every wednesday and some weekends. Every other day, _I'll_ be training you." Ruby stood straight and nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow then Ruby. _Don't disappoint me._ " Raven moved back towards the inside of her hut before disappearing.

Ruby watched the door with no small amount of anxiety. She heard Qrow shift before she turned around. Her eyes meet his. "Hey kid. Walk with me?" Ruby smiled and nodded. "Okay then let's go this way." Qrow shoved his hands into his pockets and trugged over to the entrance of the encampment. "Sooo, you don't talk much do you?" Ruby smiled. "Well, I'm not mute. It's just that Raven doesn't let me speak out of turn. I'm used to just staying silent and doing what she asks of me." Qrow flashed her a smile. "You're like me kid. I'm not sure if that's a problem or not." Ruby nodded. "Yeah. Just look at me though." Ruby frowned. "I've… I've been through a lot these past months. I haven't gotten a break and Raven is a real slave driver." Qrow smile at that. "I've been trying out different weapons in prep of bandit raids. I'm only what? Twelve? Guess how many people I must have killed?"

That was clearly a question Qrow didn't expect. If Ruby was honest, neither did she. But this was the stress relief she needed for so _long_. She wasn't going to stop there. "I lost count somewhere in the twenties. Its something that's always on your mind but only in the background really. You have to really clear your head to feel it… and that's when it does the most damage." Qrow grabbed her shoulders. "Kid. Look at me." Again, Ruby meet his eyes. Ruby wasn't expecting the look he had in his eyes. "I was in the _exact_ same boat. I grow up here, remember kid?" His arms feel from her shoulders. "I was indoctrinated to kill people. I was killing random passerbyers at _10_! I understand how you feel… I really do Ruby." Ruby gave him a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Then why don't you let me go with you? I'm sure that it-"

"No! Don't give me the option!" Ruby stared at him wide eyed. "No… more like an ultimatum. If I were to let you come with me, the first thing I'd have to worry about is Raven. Despite how she treats you, she knows that you have strength… strength that she needs." Ruby took a quick peek behind her to see if anyone was following her. Qrow took note of that before continuing. "The second thing is my boss, Professor Os-" Ruby looked back at Qrow with sparkles in her eyes. "Professor Ozpin! The principle of Beacon Academy!" Qrow gave a quick chuckle. "Yes, him. I would either have to tell him or hide you. However, Ozpin is very good at finding out people's secrets. You could almost say it was magic." Ruby giggled before pulling Qrows shirt. "We have to turn this way, Im not allowed to leave the site unless I have Raven's orders."

Qrow grumbled before turning to the left. "Bottom line kid, I can't take you." Ruby smile as if she already knew. "Damnit. There goes my one trip out of this hell hole." Qrow dug for his canteen. "Hey, you better watch your language missy." Ruby rolled her eyes. "You're basically telling a bandit to watch their language. I picked up a few bad habits while I've been here. Yes cursing is one of them." Qrow sighed. "I know what's really on your mind." Ruby looked warrily at Qrow. "Yes. Raven was in your shoes once before and that's when we went to beacon. She had a hard time making friends and she was a killer. There was a choice we had to make and she failed to meet her end of the bargain. She got to this dump and became the leader trying to make it what it used to be. As you can see, that involves lots of killing and rape." Ruby inhaled sharply. Qrow's eyes widened before he stopped. Ruby turned to him with a questioning look on her face.

"They didn't rape you did they? Please tell me they didn't." Ruby closed her eyes. "No uncle, they haven't been as ballsy after I cut one of the guys' balls off. They resort to anteginisation and bullying at this point. They won't go further in fear of what Raven would do." Qrow breathed out in relief.

"Couldn't you just stay." Qrow caught the waver in her voice. "I'm sorry kid. I really can't." Ruby looked back up at him. "Well, I guess I see you at least once a week." Qrow gave her a thumbs up before reaching up to pet her on the head between her ears. Qrow frowned.

"Ruby." Ruby looked up at the large man. Her eyes had began to leak tears. "I heard from Raven that your not really okay with being a Fanus. Is that true?" Ruby glared at him but smiled nonetheless. "Way to pick the worse topic." Her voice wavered. "No. I'm really not. I saw what the fanus go through and to now be on the other side of racism hurts. I pitied them. But now that I've seen what they can do, I'm terrified. I part of a species that's going to _war_ against humans. No to mention this… this _salem_ war! I'm caught in too many situations… I-I don't know what to do _but_ follow orders like a _good_ dog…" The tears were freely flowing down her face. "I-I really d-don't know what to do! I...I just… just _take_ orders! 'Go with the men on a raid.' Okay. 'Let the men rape all the women, it makes them happy.' Okay. 'Go jump off a bridge.' Okay! I can't rebel, she's strong. If I disobey I get punished. I don't blo _ody know what t_ _ **o do!**_ "

"Keep fighting." Ruby watched the man with a puzzle look. "One day, you will be strong enough to do anything you want kid. When that day comes, remember, I'll always, _always_ be ready to let you join me. It won't be easy but I trust you kid. Bare with it just a little longer." Ruby frowned and looked down towards the ground. "...okay." Ruby looked back up. "Okay. I'm going to hold you to that Uncle Qrow. Get ready because I'm going to make my way out of here and join Beacon! And your going to be my teacher! Deal?" Qrow sighed with a smile on his face. "Thats a deal kiddo."

* * *

2 years laters…

The sound of metal hitting metal was a common sound to hear in the Branwen tribe. Many of the mercs that were associated with it trained themselves in their respective combats when they weren't either Schnee dust raids, stealing from merchants, or getting drunk. Ruby on the other hand found the sound to be incredibly annoying. The ringing of the metal hurt her extremely sensitive wolf ears. It also told her that she failed to kill whatever or whoever she was fighting.

In this case, the opponent was one Qrow Branwen. A skilled meister for his weapon. The worst part was he wasn't even trying his hardest yet. He had to stop using his sword form a year ago but with the scythe, he was unbeatable. It didn't help that everything around her wanted to kill her too. In the middle of one of their spars, she would often find herself falling or tripping on anything on the battlefield.

A foot dug into her chest causing pain to flare up. She flew into a tree, kicking up dirt and breaking the tree. Her semblance kept her from taking any real damage but it probably left a nice bruise for later. She quickly dashed forwards using her semblance. If it had been anyone else, they would have lost sight of her completely. However, this was one of the best huntsmen to walk the face of remnant. The scythe he was using around her before she could blink. However, being as small as she was came to an advantage. Using the Scythe that Qrow gave her two years ago, now heavy customized, Ruby pulled the trigger on reflect launching her in the air before the second scythe could do her any harm. Firing the sniper scythe again, Ruby launched to the ground before using it again to launch herself toward Qrow.

The blunt side of Qrow's scythe flew just above her head. She was in striking range. _He's smirking_. Ruby abandon mission. Firing the sniper scythe, she flew to the left. And just in time to see Qrow scythe in sword form impact where she was previously. Ruby growled. Firing her weapon again, Ruby went flying towards Qrow before changing her direction to go towards his right. Qrow yawned and placed his sword behind his back and activated the scythe form.

As Ruby hit the sword, many things happened at once. The sword turned it a scythe, her scythe, Crescent Rose, went flying away from her and Qrow turned to face her in one graceful motion. But she knew that. Ruby used her semblance to practically disappear and reappear in front of Qrow before launching him back with a velocity based punch. He didn't go very far. Before he was to far, he already had his scythe in the ground, slowing him down. Ruby bounced around on her feet with her hands up in a fighting stance. Qrow brought up a hand and beckoned her forward in a taunting manor. Ruby smiled and rushed forward. She got to her scythe and kicked it towards Qrow. Yes, _kicked_ the scythe. Ruby ran forward matching the speed of the scythe. Qrow raised his own scythe to block the strike. Ruby grabbed the scythe before firing the sniper within, launching the scythe by itself upwards. Meanwhile, Ruby ducked low, dodging the strike made by Qrow, and swept his feet from under him. For a second, Qrow looked genuinely surprised. The scythe fell into the hands of Ruby as she jumped to get it before firing it multiple times in a split second. Ruby's scythe flew at ridiculous speed toward Qrow's chest. The sound of metal hitting metal rung in Ruby's ear. All this happened in just a few seconds.

"That's enough out of both of you." Raven's authoritative voice rang out to the both of the scythe wielders. Qrow smiled as Ruby sprang from on top of him. Ruby offered her hand toward the downed man. Accepting it, he finally spoke. "You know, that's going to leave a mark kid." Ruby smiled at him. "I hope it does, hopefully you won't get caught in it again." Raven tsked. "How is she coming along Qrow?" Qrow gave Raven a large smirk before taking a quick swig from his alcohol canteen. "She caught me off guard. It was only once but it was impressive." Raven then drew her own blade. "Then let's see how she fair against me with her sword." Qrow went to protest. "Hey, me and Rubes just fought for like 20 minutes. Let her rest for 5 minutes." Raven glared at him. "What is Ruby has to face two stronger enemies back to back? She can use the endurance." Qrow sighed and kept quiet. "Lets begin." Ruby put away her scythe and pulled the sword out of its sheath. Ruby was almost afraid to use this weapon. It was the last tangible thing her second mother gave her.

" _GO!_ " Ruby got in a Mistral stance. It was the only sword style Raven was extremely proficient in so even though the Kälteklinge wasn't an eastern weapon like Raven's Odachi, it was still being like one. It was just as sharp but shorter then the Odachi. Raven rushed forward, clearly hoping to end the battle soon to redicual her just a bit more on how she needed to get better. Ruby blocked the attack. Her hands shook. Raven continued on however. Ruby backed up as she blocked each and every strike headed her way. Ruby saw Raven charging up a much larger swing. This was her opening! Ruby used her semblance to appear behind Raven. However, Ruby had to block the attack anyway as the strike still found its intended target. Ruby switched hands. Her right hand went completely numb with that last strike. Ruby narrowed her eyes at Raven. She was relentless and never went easy on her. Ruby hated doing this but Raven left her no choice. She forced herself to act on Faunus instinct.

Raven scoffed at the girl in front of her. The ears on her head were pointed at Raven, moving slightly. Ruby's eyes turned to slits and her canines poked out of her mouth. Raven flinched. Ruby's eyes scanned her form over and over. Raven charged forward to get the jump on Ruby. Before she moved, Ruby already moved her sword where Raven would most likely strike. Sure enough, Raven's Blade hit the Kälteklinge. The sound of metal ringing filled her ears again. This time Ruby went on the offensive. However, it was clear that this was going to be her final attack.

Ruby activated her semblance and danced around Raven attacking at any weak spot she saw. Raven looked like she could barely stand the speed but not a single one of Ruby's strikes hit Raven. However, Raven had many cuts the armor she wore from Ruby's continues slashes. Ruby continued the assault on the women until a burning sensation ran across her whole body. Ruby threw herself back and looked down.

Lots of blood. A cut diagonal across her chest made itself known with her ever reddening clothes. Ruby forced all her aura in that area to prevent herself from bleeding out more than necessary. Ruby panted as she look at Raven. She didn't even look winded. Sure, she had cuts all over her armor but not a single drop of blood was spilt.

Ruby lifted her sword over her head parallel to the ground. She shot forward using her semblance kicking dust behind her. Raven lazily swung her sword in front of her blocking Ruby's forward strike. Raven attempted to disarm Ruby. Ruby followed her blade, locking blades with Raven again. Ruby quickly let Raven overpower her as she pivoted under Raven's legs. Unlike with Qrow, Raven didn't hesitate to simply kick her away using the back of her heel.

Ruby slid on the ground, not even attempting to stop herself. Raven walked toward Ruby's fallen form. "Do you yield?" Ruby nodded from her prone position on the ground. The wound from before still bled as she stop channeling her aura all together. "Qrow, help her out." Qrow moved to finally help the prone girl. "Come on kid. Going up in 3." Ruby struggled as Qrow's arm wrapped around her form. "3… 2… 1…" Ruby got up on wobbly knees. "Let's go get that patched up."

* * *

Ruby woke and remembered the day before. Her chest flared in pain. Gone was the gash made across her chest. A bruise still remained. Ruby just grit her teeth and gathered her weapons for training with Raven. When she was ready, Ruby made her way out side of the tent that she called… well, home wasn't really the right word.

"Raven's calling for you." Ruby twisted her neck to the left to see Vernal was the one who startled her. "Got it." This couldn't be any good…

Ruby used her semblance to run to Raven's hut. It was just breaking dawn. Ruby walked into the hut to see maps and numbers listed around the room. Raven was clearly panicking over something. "Ruby! You're here!" It was the happiest Raven sounded about her _ever_. "I'm going to need your help." Ruby knew she didn't have a choice. "I live to serve." Raven looked at Ruby with fear in her eyes. _Fear._ In _Raven Branwen's_ eyes. Ruby quickly sat down. "What are we looking at?"

"Patrols are saying that we are completely surrounded by Grimm. And not just walking by, they're just waiting there. Not moving until anyone is in arms reach of the Grimm." Ruby's eyes widened. "Do you think that-" Raven nodded. "This is the work of Salem and her subordinates. That girl is cashing in that promises from 2 years ago. We didn't pick a side so we're going to be eliminated." Raven narrowed her eyes. "But I refuse to go out without a fight. Ruby, I'm allowing you to use your maiden powers. We'll be alone to defend the gate. Everyone else will be guarding the rest of the perimeter. Remember, no one allowed in at any cost. The moment they get in, we're screwed." Ruby sat and took it in.

They were surrounded by Grimm with the intent to kill every last one of them. "And Ruby…" Ruby looked Raven in the eyes. "If you are about to lose in any encounter you may face, _kill yourself._ Think of the women you trust the most as you lose your last breath. This is the most important thing I say Ruby. They _CANNOT_ gain the power of another madain." Ruby nodded. "I need you to swear to me Ruby… please." Ruby rose her right hand. "I promise that if I find myself in a situation I believe I cannot escape, I will kill myself and think of the women I trust the most." Raven let her self relex very slightly. "How did we not hear about his until now?" Raven looked back at Ruby. "Its like they just appeared out of nowhere! There was no Grimm the other day but now? We are surrounded on all sides." Raven looked back down at strategies… well, more like survival plans.

A horn blew. It was thick and deep, quite a beautiful sound if it wasn't used to signal an attack. Ruby hadn't heard it in half a year. Raven and Ruby ran out side. "Ruby! Get to the gate and hold them off until I get there! I'm going to relay the message to the men! _GO!_ " Ruby ran off to the gates hoping to see what was in store. As she exited the encampment, her eyes widened, shoulders slumped, mouth agape. It was a _wall_ of Grimm. Beowolves, Boarbatusks, Death Stalkers, Ursas, and even some nevermores. It was just black and white…

 _SNAP OUT OF IT!_

Ruby blinked and looked back at the large amounts of Grimm. If she used her maiden abilities, she might be able to get rid of the beowolves and some of the Boarbatusks. Ruby activated her sniper-scythe, unsheathing it from its storage mode. If they wanted her dead, then so be it. They could _try_. They would _not_ succeed.

Ruby gave a heart stopping glared at the approaching Grimm. Ruby blinked, eyes erupting in a white mist. She was ready for them.

Ruby gave a hard wave of her scythe releasing a large crescent ice blade. Ruby watched as many beowolves heads. Lifting her scythe, now in its sniper form, Ruby fired round after round of winter maiden altered, .50 caliber sniper bullets. Each time the bullet hit something solid, it created an explosion of ice causing ice formation to be used as a way to slow the grimm down.

 _100 meters…_

Ruby growled and dashed to their position in seconds. With a simple swing of her scythe, body parts from all types of Grimm went flying through the air. Ruby fought through the Grimm ruthlessly as they gave little resistance to the spinning girl. Having such insane speed did help. She became a living blender, ripping the Grimm into pieces… And she was enjoying it. Every swing launched more ice into the battlefield causing the Grimm to be stalled even further. Ruby couldn't even see her scythe anymore as it ripped though the Grimm with chilling ease. She watched as a few of the Grimm slipped through her defenses. It wouldn't matter… Raven would probably take care of it.

As Ruby slashed mercilessly through the enemy, she began to notice that the enemies weren't stopping and they were getting harder to kill. Some would take a bit more force to completely lob off any of the body parts they possessed. Ruby smiled nonetheless. It was just so… _Satisfying._ The adrenaline, the blood, the full potential of her powers. All of it was driving her crazy with something she had never felt before.

The _Speed._ It was _Exhilarating. It was_ _ **addicting!**_ "

The feeling of danger warned her about about something. Ruby stopped attacking for a second. The Grimm in her area starting feeling too easy to kill. One of the beowolves jumped up to slice at her midsection with its claws. Ruby frowned and held her scythe tight. Nothing impacted her when the attack landed. Ruby threw herself forward into a roll. Behind her stood a boy with silver hair, crater at his feet from when he attempted a sneak attack. Ruby looked at the gate to make sure it was secure. Ruby calmed herself when she saw Raven, not even using her maiden powers, cutting down all of Grimm she missed.

The boy bounced around on the balls of his feet. "Yo, Em! It didn't work! You sure that you cut of for the whole sneak attack missions?" The boy joked. Ruby didn't find herself liking the boy already. "If you were any faster, than you could have gotten us an early advantage." A girl with very light hair came out of what seemed like nowhere said.

 _He who strikes first wins._

Ruby rushed forward to attack the boy. She didn't expect him to be that fast at all. As her scythe came down, he pivoted his body back out of the way of the scythe with a smile on his face. It was on.

Raven watched as Ruby bounced around for what seemed like no reason. Attacking what wasn't there before moving on to a real target. It had to be a semblance messing with her perception. Her fears were confirmed when she been to fight with the two capable fighters. Ruby wasn't weak but they were coordinated. The boy would fight her to take the heat off of the girl. The girl would give support by tricking Ruby just enough to throw her off.

"Hello Raven." She sighed. She saw this encounter coming a mile away. "Hello, maiden. I believe we didn't quite… _meet_ your time requirement, did we?" When the girl in the chinese dress smiled, Raven felt nervous. "I've been dying to try my hand against you Raven Brenwen. Be a good girl and remember my name when you get to hell. Tell them that Cinder Fall sent you!" A sword formed of what seemed like embers formed in her hand, a single eye blazed with the power of the fall maiden. Raven blinked as her eyes blazed with a red mist before unsheathing her sword.

"Well then… _Himaji!"_

* * *

Ruby was growing annoyed of these two. The Boy wasn't faster then her. She'd seen what the Girl did to keep her off pitch. She worked with illusions. The Boy got her support and in return, the Girl got him as a bodyguard. Ruby hated to say it but it was efficient.

"Stop moving around so much!" The boy laughed a bit before jumping out of her reach again. "You know what?" The boy stood on the ground in front of the girl. "FUCK THIS!" Ruby slammed her hand into the ground, causing the ground to become covered in ice. Ice then formed around them like a ring. Ruby began to run around in circles around the ice. Both of the skilled warriors grew weary. Mecury's eyes flashed around the area."Hey red? Do you know what it's like t-OOOF!"

The wind was completely knocked out of him. He quickly stood before staring at the girl with a look that read 'why didn't you save me from that one?' The girl however was standing wide eyed at the red girl. The boy gave her a quick confused look before realizing they both lost the girl in red.

Emeralds eyes grew wide before looking around. "Merc, she's gone! We were supposed to keep her busy!" Mercury looked at the ice that surrounded their position. "That bad isn't it? Yeahhhh, not one of my best plans huh?" Emerald rolled her eyes. "We were going against a maiden. I'm surprised that we made it this far."

Mercury gave the ice wall a hard punch. It cracked and splintered but held. Mercury glared at the ice while shaking out his hand. "Fuck that's hard. Come here real fast." Emerald gave him a distrustful looked before dragging herself there. "Please tell me-". He grabbed on to her hips with one hand. "Oh god…" Mercury have her a smile before turning and running at the 14 feet ice wall. Emerald closed her eyes once mercury used the wall as a stepping stone running around the bowl of ice until they got to the top.

Mercury set Emerald down. The encampment was on fire. Raven was fighting Cinder. Cinder had a look of disbelief on her face as Ruby supported Raven up because of a large cut from her right arm to her left leg. Ruby was mostly uninjuried so she could continue fighting. The fighting from the village mostly stopped telling Mercury and Emerald that the Grimm had kill most of not all of the clan.

"Come on let's go!" Emerald said running at Cinders location. As they got closer, they could tell that she was worse off then Raven. A pool of blood began to pool around her legs. Ruby's eyes were wide with anger and hatred toward Cinder in addition to the icy mist that seemed to flow from them. She was clearly growling with her Canines out ready to bite. Her ears were completely erect twitching towards them as they entered the playing field again.

"It's… it's about time you two showed up. We're going to retreat." Emerald narrowed her eyes. "Wait, don't we have them exactly where we want them?" Mercury asked. "Shut up! We're leaving." Cinder started to fall backwards before Emerald caught her with care.

"Ruby, hold me up on the left side." Ruby complied. Raven grabbed her sword and swung it. A portal opened up to who knows where. "Come on Ruby, they won't dare to follow." Ruby hefted Raven again before making their way to the portal. Ruby stopped just before going in. " _ **I'm going to kill you…**_ " Cinder just looked warily at the winter maiden. Ruby turned to the portal and walked though before disappearing altogether.

* * *

 **You all might know this by now but I don't really do Authors notes. I find them ussually unamusing and kind of disapointing. Sadly, I'm doing one right now. It's short however. I meant to upload this about a week ago. I also thought about uploading the next part but this is too good a spot to end. I'm hoping to get the next part done soon. However, no promises. I go off my own scheduele.**


	10. Chapter 10

Qrow Branwen was in the middle of teaching his sigal class. He was _supposed_ to be teaching his class advanced survival tactics. He would love to teach them with a little… hands on teaching. Drop them in the middle of the forest near vale for a month; if you live, you pass. If not, then you need to study more because your life literally just depended on it.

But nooooo. He has to teach his class this boring book work that won't be useful to anyone. What was worse, he seemed to be more aggravated about that then his students. He could push for chance but it wasn't going to happen; he had quite that reputation.

Qrow sighed before leaning back into his chair and throwing his feet into the deck. He informed Ozpin about Raven and Ruby about a year ago and updated him on how they were doing on the Salem crisis. Yeah, he told Ozpin _everything._ Raven wasn't going to be happy if she found out but then again, what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her. Let her live at her barbaric village while he got to not only keep tabs on her, he got to spend time with his niece! It was a win-win.

Qrow grabbed his liquor canteen and uncorked it. At the same time, a red portal came out of nowhere. Only one person could make those… and she slid from his niece's grip and onto the floor, throwing blood all across the floor and room. The students were quick to notice. "AHHHHH!" Half the class went. Qrow got right into action. "All of you _shut up_ and _leave!_ Jeremy!" A kid near the entrance froze still. "Go call for help or just call the emergency ward. Fuck it, _call both."_ The kid fumbled his scroll before making his way outside of the room. Now for the wound. "Ruby! I need yo- _woah…"_ Ruby had already ripped her shirt into pieces hoping to cover as much of the wound as possible. She also didn't have a bra…

"For Oum's sake…" Qrow wrapped the false bandages around Raven as quickly as possible. As long as she had a bit of Aura generating at all times, she would recover. "Ruby?" Ruby took her eyes off Raven and looked at Qrow. He could see the conflict in her eyes. "Can you tell me what happened? If possible, give me the short version. You're going to fully debrief us when we talk to Ozpin." Ruby eyes widened at the name of Ozpin but then calmed.

"Okay… okay… So, today was the day Salem attacked. She sent hundreds, maybe a couple thousand Grimm and 3 people. Cinder is confirmed as the fall maiden. The other two were there to prevent me from interfering with Raven's and Cinder's fight. It's my fault though. It my fault the rest of the tribe didn't make it. I can't say that I'm really affected by _their_ deaths because they were a bunch of asshats and twats. But that blood is on my hands. I had a job and I _failed_ that job. Raven is going to be so mad at me."

Qrow put his cloak over her, wrapping it around her shoulders. "Ruby, you don't have to stay with her anymore." Ruby looked at Qrow. "If you want, you can stay here with the hunters and huntresses. Hell, I could probably get you a spot in Beacon Academy!" Ruby looked down, face scrunched up as she thought about it.

"Qrow?" Ruby looked up at him with her ears to the sides of her head. "I...I don't want to just leave Raven. I know, I know! She's been nothing but cruel and a hardass but she is nice at times. She just lost her entire tribe minus me. She's going to need someone to count on." Ruby heard shuffling behind her. "Don't.., don't count on it welp." Raven nearly whispered.

"Don't talk. Any energy you have left should go to healing that wound." Raven scoffed. "I made sure that it stopped bleeding. But you're right Ruby, I just lost my entire tribe, my home, everything except for my weapon. I have no plans left and we're in enemy territory." Qrow smiled. "Come back to Ozpin." Anger filled Raven's eyes. "Wait! Let me speak! If you join up with Ozpin, you can pretty much have immunity because right now, you have two options that won't end up with you dead; join us or jail time. Your choice."

Raven sighed. "Ruby, I know I haven't been the best to you." Ruby gave her a deadpan look. "Okay, I've treated you very poorly but you were right about one thing, I do need you. You were Summer's little mistake but through the years, you become so much more than everyone else I've met. I know you don't want to hear this from me, and trust me, it's the _only_ time you're going to _ever_ hear me say this…" Ruby looked Raven dead in the eyes. Raven looked away from Ruby's eyes. "You made me feel like the mother I never was with Yang. And I… thank you."

Ruby just continued to stare at Raven. "I'm sorr-". Raven didn't get to finish as Ruby practically pounce on her to give her a hug. "OW! Ruby! Wound! Bleeding!" Ruby didn't let go though. "You know what this means Raven? You're the third one… please _please_ don't die. I don't think I could take it." Raven opened her eyes, previously closed in pain, to look at Ruby. She was openly sobbing into Raven's chest. "Please don't leave me…". Raven leaned back down onto the floor and rubbed the back of Ruby's head with her right hand. "No promises." This only made Ruby cry harder.

They both ignored Qrow entirely during their cry fest. Meanwhile, Qrow had left to talk to the first response team about the current situation. Very soon after, they carried Raven out on a stretcher with Ruby following close by. As soon as they loaded up, they left for an emergency ward.

* * *

A bright light shined in Ruby's face. Ruby narrowed her eyes at the light as her teeth showed for a second. Her ears pulled back and stayed. "So. Want to tell me why I'm _here?_ " The woman in front of her looked around a bit. "It's absolutely safe." Ruby gave her a deadpan stare. "It's a giant _box_. Can you unchain me from the seat as well? It's really starting to hurt my tail." The blonde took out a wand and wave it left to right. A loud _clunk_ was heard as Ruby was freed of her restraints. "So, because you are the first person to show me any bit of kindness since I got here, tell me what want." The blonde put away her wand and sat in the adjacent seat. "Ms. Rose, if I may, will you sit back down?" Ruby looked at her. "If you turn the interrogation light off. If really hurts my eyes. I'm a _Faunus._ I'm sensitive."

The witch complied. Ruby saw the witch produce a much dimmer light that seemed to float around her head. Ruby sat in the seat and waited for the first question. "Ms. Rose, I have been informed that you took part in many crimes across the past 5 years." Ruby sighed. "Yes, I have done many things I regret and some I don't regret. I have committed a lot and I mean _a lot_ of crimes." The blonde didn't even _seem_ fazed. "Did you willingly take part in the crimes you committed?" Ruby's eye twitched.

"What are you after? I was taken out of the hospital, away from the _two_ people I consider family and locked me up in a giant metal _box_! What are you looking for? Where is Raven?! _Tell me!"_ The witch calmly sat in her chair. "If you are calm Ms. Rose, I may speak." Ruby bared her fangs as the ears on her head almost slicked back.

Ruby closed her eyes. She sat down when she believed herself to be more calm. "Please… can you answer any of my questions?" The witch gave a hint of a frown. "That's what in here for Ms. Rose. It's my job to see weather or not you can enter or not." Ruby sighed. "Enter what exactly?" For the first time, the woman narrowed her eyes at the Faunus. "That's _my_ business. As for my questions, you _will_ answer all of them. Now, tell me, did you or did you _not_ do these crimes willingly."

Ruby felt her Faunus traits start to take over as her anger flared up again. "Yes and no. While in the Branwen Tribe, none of the crimes done were done with my feeling in mind. Before that however was all me." The woman nodded. "What do you know of the current world?" Ruby gave her a confused look. "Huh? I don't understand the question." The blonde rolled her eyes. "Who is in charge of the world as of right now?" Ruby narrow her eyes again. "I really hope you don't shoot me for this… Salem is the current strongest _thing_ I know." That took the woman completely off guard. She stood up and waved her wand around the room. Ruby flinched thinking it was a spell to kill her.

"The room has been secured." The room shined with a blue tint before fading away. "Tell me everything you know about Salem." Ruby explained what she knew leaving out who the current maidens were.

"This is very interesting. You are leaving a lot of details out of it." The blonde said. "And how would you know that?" Ruby asked mockingly. "A huntsmen by the name of Qrow Branwen gave us quite a bit of info regarding the maidens themselves." Rubies eyes grew wide. "Cinder fall is the fall maiden. Isn't that what happened the day you were attacked? You were attacked by Salem's little pet weren't you?" Ruby breathed out. They didn't know about her and Raven.

"Yeah… they killed everyone. Me and Raven were the only ones to survive. And yes, Cinder fall _is_ the fall maiden. By the way, what's your name?" The witch seemed to smile just a bit. "Here we are, almost done with this discussion and you finally have the nerve to ask my name." Ruby smiled. "I learned that it's best to kiss the ass that can get me out of a bad situation."

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch. Pleasure to meet you Ruby Branwen Rose. However, I must bid you adieu." The blue glow around the box shimmered before fading, the light above Ruby's head flickered out as Glynda walked out. As the door closed behind her, a paper flew out of the Manila envelope she carried around her. Ruby calmly walked over to it and picked it up.

'I will be getting you a pardon so you may speak to your leader. She is still in a hospital bed. In return, I will have you meet my boss.'

Ruby gave a half laugh. As long as she got to see Raven again. Now that she wasn't restrained, there was a lot more she could do. _Well, not that much huh._

Ruby sat on table and waited with her arms in her lap. She closed her eyes. All she had to do was wait.

* * *

"So what did find Glynda?" Ozpin said amused. Glynda sighed. "She is a wild child. Look at this Oz. ' _Taken when she was 10 and turned into a Faunus'? 'Taken in by Eis schnee'? 'Abducted by the Branwen tribe'?!_ " Ozpin gave Glynda a smile that didn't quite make it to his eyes. "Yes… she does does have quite the story doesn't she. Remember, her entire family was just killed by Grimm and Salem save for one. Im sure that once we meet her again, she change. She's already had everyone close to her die. So give her a chance Glynda."

Glynda smiled. "She's strong and fierce. Something I expected from her. She seemed to hate all her tribesmen except Raven however. She a survivor, that for sure. When we test her combat experience, we'll see if she can be admitted into Beacon. I hope she does well, I already promised her that I would pardon her of her crimes if she came with us tomorrow. We are also going to stop by the hospital tomorrow." Ozpin smiled. "Quite the deal maker aren't you. Anymore secret deals you made with Ruby or is that it?" Glynda gave him coy smile and walked out of the room with a smile.

* * *

When Ruby heard the door open, she knew who it was. Only one person would come for her and she was here. "Ms. Rose, I'm here for you. Please come this way." Ruby jumped off the table and walked beside the woman. She felt a bit small compared The the woman. Ruby stood at 5'2". She was really small. "I really hope that you won't do anything rash Ms. Rose." Ruby rolled her eyes. "The worst you could do is cast a spell on me with your magic wand. Still, you're the one person who can get me out of this dump. I'll cooperate." Glynda nodded and walked with Ruby until they got to the hospital.

"The room number is 142. Raven Branwen. She's under huntsmen watch right now." Ruby and Glynda walked to the room where they heard arguing.

"... and I _told_ you that I'm leaving that for her to decide! I've lost everything and she's the only thing I have left! If you didn't hold me here against my will then I would have found her by now!" A voice that was clearly Raven's was heard. A more masculine voice chipped in. "Raven, I've told you many times now, with the current crimes under your belt, you could be sent to jail for centuries at this point. All I'm asking is if you can-"

"Are we interrupting anything?" Glynda said coyly to the two occupants of the room. "No, we were just negotiating." Ozpin said. "Has Ms. Rose arrived?" He asked. Glynda walked next to Ozpin. "Ms. Rose, this is my boss, Headmaster Ozpin." Glynda had no idea that Ruby knew exactly who Ozpin was. Ruby just stood in the doorway looking in awe at Ozpin. "Are you okay Ms. Rose?" Ozpin asked. That snapped her out of it.

" _OhmyoumitsheadmasterOzpinImRubyRosecanIbeinyourschoolplease!"_ Everyone in the room had a surprised look on their face, no one more surprised then Raven. "Oh my…" Ozpin gave a sly smirk at Raven before speaking. "That is why I am here. I was wondering if you could… perform a test for me. If you pass, I'll enroll you in Beacon Academy of Huntsmen arts and pardon you and Raven of all past crimes." Ruby nodded her head enthusiastically. "Very good. You will spar against one of our most trained huntsmen we have av-"

"Can I fight Qrow! Pleeeeeease! I want to fight him again!" Ozpin gave a hearty laugh. "Yes Ms. Rose. You may spar against Professor Qrow." Ruby smiled wide with tears in her eyes. "I guess that tells you what you're going to be doing Raven." Ruby blinked and looked over at Raven, who was in peak condition, standing just behind the hospital bed with a hospital dress on. "Raven? What's going on?" Raven sighed.

"You just signed me up as a professor at Beacon. I told Ozpin here that I'd put my trust in you and let you make that decision for me. I forgot that you knew who Oz here was. I was betting on you saying no but this is… surprising to say the least." Raven said in an annoyed voice. "Raven Branwen! You made a promise to me and I hope you intend to keep it." Ozpin said. Raven grumbled. "All crimes you and Ruby have committed will be pardoned if Ruby passes the test. This is going to be a fresh start for the both of you. Please don't ruin the only chance you will get." Ozpin looked in Raven's way. "Then let's take this test!"

Ruby merrily walked behind the much older and more experienced fighters in front of her. To Ruby, the day couldn't get any better. She finally got to get out of that _stupid_ metal box, meet _thee_ professor Ozpin, reunite with her mentor, have all of her past crimes pardoned, and currently being tested on her aptitude for Ozpin's school for witchcraft and wizardry! Err… Beacon Academy for hunters and huntresses.

"We have arrived Ms. Rose. Please make your way to the center of the arena." Ruby looked from behind Raven to see a man with a large sword on his shoulder waiting in the middle of the arena. As the poor man yawned, Ruby dashed over to him using her semblance to tackle him in a hug. Needless to say, he was startled as a ball of red tackled him to the ground.

"Uncle Qrow! I've missed you so much! I haven't seen you since they took us to the hospital!" Qrow stared at the girl before rubbing her head between her eyes with his free hand. "Yeah, I've missed you to kid." Qrow looked to see the small audience just up the stairs sitting down. "Hey kid, how about we show these milk drinkers what you can do?" Ruby nodded enthusiastically before reaching for her scythe. Her eyes widened before remembering it wasn't there and hadn't been there for a while.

"Oh, right." Qrow unhooked something from behind his back. "Heads up!" As the red artifact flew through the air, Ruby looked in awe seeing her scythe again. The moment in reached her hands, Ruby cradled it while mumbling about never leaving it again. After talking to her weapon, Ruby unlocked it out of it storage form and into it's full combat form. Ruby got into a crescent stance and stood there. "I'm ready." Ozpin nodded once to Qrow and like that, the match was on.

Qrow dug his front foot into the ground and launched himself at Ruby. As he reached her, she swung down with the blunt end of her scythe while pivoting to his left. A loud sound of metal hitting metal reverberated across the room. They held their positions as they battled for dominance. "How's that for a start." Qrow said calmly. Ruby looked like she was struggling but smiled.

Ruby backed out before pressing herself on the floor. She quickly tried to sweep his leg but failed as Qrow backed off. Not waiting around, Qrow tried slashing at ruby only for her to duck and click her scythe's trigger. She went flying to her left before firing again to launch herself into the air. Qrow quickly saw what was happening and prepared a guard. Ruby began to spin as she used her scythe as a tool to increase her spinning by firing more shots to increases the speed.

Ruby's scythe crashed with Qrows sword only for her to let go of the scythe to unsheathed her sword. Qrow tried to back away as Ruby swiftly swiped forward, just barely cutting his clothing. Ruby sheathed the sword just as quick and grabbed her scythe mid fall and posed in a different position. This time, Qrow took the defensive as Ruby seemed to blink out of existence only to reappear in front of Qrow. Ruby quickly changed her momentum using the embedded sniper to go left, using it as her first attack. Qrow quickly blocked the attack before unleashing his scythe form and swinging it in Ruby direction. Ruby evermoving, moved behind him before sweeping his right leg from under him.

Qrow smirked as he merely twisted on his left and struck Ruby's scythe with the back of his. "Not bad. Still haven't drawn first blood." Qrow said. Qrows body then tensed as the force repelling him back disappeared. He felt the wind shift near his leg before he went back into sword mode and stabbed it into the ground stopping Ruby's next attack. Qrow quickly dodged all of the next attacked as Ruby scythe came from all angles around him. Qrow quickly jumped on his sword as the next swipe at his midsection knocked his sword loose. Both Qrow and the sword went flying. Qrow did a quick aerial flip transforming the sword back into the scythe form.

Ruby stood in front if where Qrow landed. "How's that?" She said arogently. Qrow just get her a thumbs up before reaching into his coat pocket. He gave her a wink before taking the flask and taking a large gulp. "Really? In the middle of a fight?" Glynda said under her breath. Ruby smiled and dashed off towards Qrow before he could put his flask away. Qrow smiled as she came forward. Ruby threw her scythe at the man with a fast spin and pulled her sword out of its sheath.

Qrow boredly knocked the scythe up into the air as if someone flicked a coin into the air. Ruby razed the sword above her head before releasing a barrage of sword slash after sword slash. Qrow blocked each of the strikes as he could but the longer he blocked, the faster her hands seemed to go. Qrow noticed the look on Ruby's face; Wide, calculating eyes, ears completely slicked back and a combined look of determination and euphoria. Qrow felt his aura get nicked. It was small and negligible but it was still something. Besides, if it continued, Qrow would've had to start using his real attacks to counter Ruby's.

Qrow backed up and slammed his now transformed sword into the ground. "And that's game." Qrow said lazily. Ruby's scythe hit the ground next to her as Ruby looked at him as if he was crazy. As soon as Ruby picked up her scythe, she heard clapping coming from both Ozpin and Glynda. "Bravo Ms. Rose! That was quite the entertaining spar! I can't believe that Qrow was the loser in it as well." Ruby condensed her scythe into storage form. "Yeah but only because he stopped the fight. If we were going to first blood, he would have won. Uncle Qrow is amazing! He's got so much Aura it's crazy!" Ruby said smiling.

Qrow made his way to Ruby as they both walked over towards the group sitting on the sidelines. "That doesn't make your performance any less impressive Ms. Rose. You were the first to land a blow." Ruby snorted. "More like a nick… my speed is good against people that hit hard like uncle here but against someone like Raven… I'm at a disadvantage." Ozpin smile. "The first step to improving is knowing where to start. For the record, I do believe that was one of the best auditions i've seem in my time as chairman." Ruby glowed at the praise she got from one of her idols.

"Your form was messy when you rushed in head first. Work on breathing as you fight. Make sure you think about how to kill your opponent as fast as possible. You could have struck him down as he was drinking but you let him until he was nearly done." All of them gave Raven a piece of attention. For Glynda and Qrow, it was narrowed eyes. For Ozpin, it was a fatherly smile. For Ruby, Raven had her whole attention as she spoke. "Got it!" Ruby said quickly straightening her back and looking Raven in the eye. "I believe that this school year will be the greatest yet." Ozpin said with a smile. "You are welcome to Beacon Academy of huntsmen arts. The Bullhead to board will be at landing pad 1-5 at 6:00 AM, tomorrow. Good luck Ms. Rose. And Raven, you get to come with us. Qrow, take care of Ms. Rose would you?" Qrow nodded before looking at Ruby. "Well kid, looks like we're going shopping." Ruby felt herself shiver at the very naming of the word 'shopping'. "I have a bad feeling about this…"


	11. Chapter 11

Ruby stood on the Bullhead heading toward Beacon with several other students. Many of them were staring at her. Ruby almost forgot how bad the racism was anywhere she went. _This is why I_ _ **hate**_ _being a stupid Faunus!_ Ruby bit her tongue so as not to start growling at the eyes on her form. Her ears were already slicked back as if she was in combat. Ruby had already deemed that none of them were threats however. _Just racist asshats._

It didn't help that Qrow bought her what was basically a dress. Hell, they called what she was wearing a _combat skirt_. How the hell was she going to fight in a _skirt!_ At least it was styled for some deal of stealth… black and crimson wasn't the worst combination she could have gotten. The black cape wasn't so bad either...

Ruby felt the Bullhead shift in speed. Beacon Academy was very just across the horizon glowing in the morning sun. "Welcome, students of Beacon…" Ruby looked at the hologram for barely a second. _I'm a year younger than most the people here._ She was just the odd one out at this point. A Faunus, a criminal, and a year younger than the rest of these human meat bags. _Wow. Where did that come from?_ "Please make sure to keep away from the exits. When the doors open, please calmly walk out of the vehicle in a single file line. Thank you!" Ruby rolled her eyes at the automated message and looked back towards the horizon as the holoscreens turned back to the original program.

" _Breaking news! Another dust store was robbed in the dead of night by a man in white."_ Ruby glanced at the screen in disinterest. " _We believe this man to be one Roman Torchwick and his acomplances. This will be the 9th dust robbery in the past month. What are the police doing about this man? What are the huntsmen doing? Where will he strike next?""Thank you Iris. Next on our report is…"_ Ruby barely listened to what was next. Roman Torchwick… Roman Torchwick… Roman Torchwick… Ruby felt like she should've known who that was.

"Please make sure to keep away from the exits. When the doors open, please calmly walk out of the vehicle in a single file line. Thank you!" Ruby looked back at the hologram.

" _ **I bid you Adieu."**_

He was there. He was there when they killed her mother. Ruby felt her blood boil. She promised herself that she would kill the two; Torchwick and that stupid Neo girl. And Adam too. _Oh when I get my hands on them!_

" **Attention! We are now landing at Beacon Academy! Please make a single file line!"** Ruby felt as the Bullhead jerked before landing. Ruby got in line and watched as the doors opened up. Ruby watched as students walked out of the flying metal bird and onto the front entrance of the academy.

And there were _a lot_ of students. Ruby unconsciously grabbed the hilt of Kälteklinge in both anger and anxiety. Ruby walked out of the Bullhead as one of the last people to get off and slowly tried to calm herself down from the anger before and the anxiety now. _Just like uncle said; breathe in and breathe-_

" _Wooah?!"_ Ruby felt her foot hit _something_ and her body going forward. " _You!"_ Aaaaaand now she was in trouble. Ruby quickly got her self up and began to apologize. "Look, I'm really sor-"

" _DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH ANY OF THIS COSTS!_ " Ruby quickly grabbed her ears in pain. " _THIS IS HIGH QUALITY DUST._ _ **SCHNEE**_ _DUST!_ " Ruby blinked twice. Ruby's shoulders slumped as she found herself remembering all the things Eis and her did when she was younger. That was until the white haired banshee waved a broken bottle of dust, _fire_ dust no less, in her face. " _Are you even listening!"_ It was too late as Ruby inhaled the dust, drying out her nose and what felt like burning her lungs. And then she sneezed… " _ **AAAACHOOO!**_ "

A fireball flew out of her mouth as her respiratory system expunged the dust. However, this covered both herself and the white hair girl in a thin layer of black ash. "Ugh! Do you have _any_ idea how much this _costs?!_ " Ruby barely cared anymore. " _Okay! That's it!_ Who the _hell_ do you think you are! I was _trying_ to apologize for knocking over your shit but if you really want to lecture me about how much a bit of dust costs and a _dress,_ take it to _someone_ who actually gives a fuck you twat!"

The white hair girl looked to the black clad in disgust. " _You. Dare?!_ I am Weiss Schnee of the Schnee dust corporation and I demand your respect!" Ruby's eyes widened and her ears flicked back in disbelief. "Oh my Oum! And your a _filthy_ Faunus child as _well?!_ I thought I was going to Beacon Academy! Was the Bullhead headed to the wrong place?"

Ruby's boiling blood finally reached its zenith. " **You are the reason faunus hate humans, you evil** _ **witch!**_ " Ruby's muscles were screaming to just take out her sword and cut the girl in two. However, although her past crimes were pardoned, that didn't mean future crimes would be. So she opted for something else entirely. "This is why your mother left you, _princess_." Ruby had no idea what this 'Weiss' girl's personal relationship with Eis was before she was expelled out of the Schnee name. What Ruby saw made her smile. Weiss seemed to shut up entirely and backup in fear. But it went deeper than that, almost like the girl believed her.

"It's heiress really. As next in line of the Schnee family name at least. And what's so great about the Schnee dust? It just comes from the slave labor that the Faunus put in." The heiress looked at the two in shock before tearing up and walking away, leaving the broken dust and luggage behind. Ruby turned at the New girl to join the drama. Dressed in a black and white ensemble with a bow. She had black hair and amber eyes.

"So what brings a Faunus to this school." The girl asked. Ruby looked at her. "I was auditioned by Ozpin himself. I am just as much of a student as you. It would do you well _not_ to fuck with me because of my race or age." The girls face didn't move a slightest bit. The girl just stared at her eyes and ears for a while. Ruby shifted her tail so that the girl wouldn't be able to see it from behind her leg.

"Blake Belladonna." Ruby raised an eyebrow. "Ruby Rose." Blake seemed to accept that and walked away fading into the crowd of people. Ruby again tried to calm herself using the breathing technique before walking to school's entrance.

As Ruby walked towards the entrance, it felt like the world slowed down. Ruby eyed down this girl… she looked back. She didn't stop walking to talk but whoever she was, she was _strong_. And she looked eerily familiar with her long blonde hair. She had that aura coming off of her that just yelled 'Danger!'

Ruby stopped to watch the girl continue walking before making her way to the main hall. She had an announcement to hear anyway.

* * *

Ruby walked into the large empty room with a sigh. The announcement had stuff that she already knew but the way that Ozpin went about this was all too weird. Having the partner you'll have for 4 years be determined by a glance? It made her wonder if she could go through the whole trail blindfolded. The second thing was the sleeping quarters. Until they were broken into teams, they sleep in this empty room. Qrow promised that she wouldn't to worry about clothes because he would put them in the room she got but that meant that she only had what she was wearing.

"To think that I was excited for this school. Half the People here look weak and the other half look pathetic." _Blonde hair_. "Except for her. I should meet with her later." Ruby scouted the areas not inhabited with people and loud conversation. Even if the people here were weak, Ruby didn't trust them. Ruby found a corner and walked to it. It was the darkest place in the room and only when she was halfway, see saw that it was already half occupied. The girl with the blonde hair sat with her back to the wall, one leg bent so that her knee was the same height as her head with her arm casually resting on her knee.

They both looked at each other again. Ruby broke the contact first to unsheath her sword and stab it into the floor in the corner. Ruby allowed herself to fall, resting her back on what would be the fuller of the blade. Ruby notice the blonde girl still staring at her. Ruby began to growl at the thought of this girl being a racist. That was until another girl appeared. This one she knew.

"Blake." The girl in question turned her head in Ruby direction and walked toward her. "Ruby." Blake sat down to the left of Ruby with a book in her hands. "Uhhh… that's a… a very nice sword you have Ruby." Ruby looked at the amber eyed girl with a raised brow. "Yes. It's quite nice." Clearly expecting more from the Silver eyed girl, Blake went back to her book to think of more to say. Ruby went to study the blonde haired girl more.

"Sooooo, are you a wolf Faunus?" And like that, Ruby's blood boiled. " _Yes_. Is that going to be a problem? I'm I not go enough because I'm not human?" Blake blinked in surprise. "No no no! It's just that… I like the Faunus. I don't get to see them very often. I didn't think I would see one in the school." Ruby blinked and her blood cooled. "I… I see. Sorry for getting upset. The Faunus are discriminated so much just because of who they are. I thought that you would be the same as the heiress."

Blake blinked and smiled. "I think we're going to get along well." Ruby looked back at the blonde. "Hey." The girl looked over at Ruby. "Can you at least give me your name?" When ruby then heard her voice, it was like the feeling of Deja vu and nostalgia put together. "Only of you give yours first." Ruby shook herself out of it and gave the girl an answer. "My name is Ruby. Ruby Rose."

The look that she got for that was one of pure hatred. The blonde girl seemed to blink out of existence before grabbing Ruby's shoulders and slamming them into the wall just behind her. " _Who the fuck are you?!_ " Ruby met her stare without fear. "I'm who I said I was." The girl ground her teeth. "Don't give me that _shit!_ No one just _gets_ into Beacon a year early without _something_! _Tell. Me. I only know of one Ruby Rose and she's_ _ **dead!**_ " Ruby glared back the girl.

"Just who is _Ruby_ to **_you_**? My name has been Ruby for as long as I remember! So don't give me some shitty talk about who I am!" Ruby felt herself getting angry again. This time, she didn't even bother to stop it. "She was my _sister!_ She's been dead for what feels like half my life! _I have the right to know!_ " Ruby still couldn't feel the ground with her feet but she tried to think, if all the freshmen, including this angry blonde, were 16 then this sister of hers would have been dead for 8 years. Ruby was… 15? She'd been gone from her past family for almost 6 years now. It had felt so much longer. Ruby didn't remember a thing about her old family. "I have no idea who you are, but I _am_ Ruby Rose! I don't remember who my father was and I barely remember my mother. Would you like to talk to Professor Ozpin about my entrance or can you let _me go!_ " The girl let go and Ruby's feet hit the floor. "What's your name? I deserve _that_ much after the shit you just pulled."

"Yang Xiao Long." Ruby just stared at her. "Thank you." She said eventually before walking walk back to the sword still stuck in the ground. _Yang Xiao Long… Yang Xiao Long… why does that sound so familiar._ "Hey. Are you okay?" Ruby turned back to Blake. "Why do you ask?" When Blake pointed at the spiderweb cracks in the wall as well as the large amount of eyes looking at both her and Yang. "Oh. I'm fine." _Red eyes_ …. Ruby could've sworn that they were purple.

 _Red eyes and blonde hair… Yang Xiao Long… lost sister._ Ruby eyed the girl again but this time in disbelief. "I have to ask Qrow about that." Ruby thought she whispered it. "Who's Qrow?" Ruby groaned at the curious girl. "My uncle. He's the one who helped me get into Beacon." The girl seemed to back off at Ruby's tone. "We should go to sleep. We have to find out what the professors have instore for us tomorrow. We get partners tomorrow in some kind of initiation." The girl slowly went back to reading her book. Ruby on the other hand didn't feel comfortable sleeping with all these people still awake. Yang just sat there and reflected on what had just transpired. Needless to say, none of the three fell asleep that night.

* * *

"GOOD MORNING FIRST YEARS!" Yelled Professor Ozpin. Most of the students were now awake and the one that weren't got a nice little jump scare. Ruby simply got up and sheathed her sword before walking to the showers. "AND WELCOME TO BEACON ACADEMY! FIRST ON THE MENU IS BREAKFAST. BE THERE SOON. THE NEXT ANNOUNCEMENT WILL START IN 15 MINUTES!" As Ozpin finished, multiple students got ready for whatever Ozpin could throw at them. Ruby simply took a shower, dried off, and used her semblance to make it to the kitchen. One thing that Ozpin failed to mention was where the kitchen was and something told Ruby that it was on purpose. After finding the kitchen, noticing she was not the first one there, she quickly grabbed as many high calorie items as she could find. Ruby took her plate of desserts and goodies to a secluded table. Ruby picked up a cookie and bit into it.

 _Heaven_. Ruby had _never_ had something like this before. _But you have_. Right… when she was at home, Summer made her cookies when she was little. Ruby began to shovel the cookies into her mouth. These were _delicious!_

"ATTENTION STUDENTS! THOSE WHO HAVE NOT GOTTEN INTO THE KITCHEN BY NOW ARE DISQUALIFIED!" Ruby blinked. Disqualified? Ruby looked around for the three girls she had met before. _Blake… Yang… and Weiss…._ There was still a large amount of people left. Maybe he was just trying to get the best out of the bunch? "STUDENTS ARE TO MEET ON THE CLIFFSIDE IN 30 MINUTES. THAT IS ALL."

Ruby quickly grabbed as many cookies as possible and ran to the cliffside. This time, she _was_ the first one there. "Ahh… Ms. Rose! How has the experience been so far?" Ruby sighed and closed her eyes. "So far, I have more questions than answers. I feel uncomfortable with so many people. I keep forgetting how racist humans are." Ozpin smiled. "You are going to have to get used to it. As I said in the announcement earlier, you are going to get your partner today and it will be the first person to make eye contact with your body. Trust me Ms. Rose, if I didn't make this rule for you, you would run the entire event though will your eyes closed." Ruby sighed again. "Fair enough. As long as I don't get that Weiss girl." Ozpin smirked mischievously. "Strange seeing on how you are technically sisters in a way. That must be fun." Ruby froze up in thought before taking out her sword, stabbing it into the ground and leaned on it as she waited for the others to arrive.

30 minutes came and passed and with it, many students appeared. Ruby glanced around the crowd of people. The most notable being the girls ruby had met earlier along with a couple others. A redhead named Pyrah. That name had popped up here and there. A boy who _clearly_ didn't belong with blonde hair. A girl with a large hammer using some boy who looked like he was trying to meditate as an apparatus. And Ozpin himself.

Ruby glared his way. The smirk he had from earlier still hadn't left his face like he know _everything_ that was going to happen. "Will the first group assemble on the platform?" Ruby, who had found that this was going to be alphabetical, was in the 4th group. _Same group as Blonde._

The first group got on the platform. "As a reminder, first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next 4 years. There are 3 exemptions from this rule however." Ruby narrowed her eyes at the claim. "Pyrrha Nikkos, Ruby Rose, and Yang Xiao Long. If you manage to catch a glimpse of these 3 girls, you will be their partners for the next 4 years." Ruby looked over at Pyrrha and Yang. The first one was smiling calmly but the other was clearly upset.

"Your objective is to get the artifact and return here. I would decide a set landing strategy before you launch." The blonde kid from before nervously confronted Ozpin. He talked in a soft tone thus Ruby didn't hear what he said but the look on his face said it all. He clearly didn't belong here.

"I will count down from three and after one, you will be randomly flung into the forest. Ready yourselves." The first group readied themselves. "3… 2… 1… LAUNCH!" Ozpin watched with a smile as the first group was fired into the air. Once they were out of sight, Ozpin turned back to the rest of them. "May the 2nd group now come up." The process repeated twice until Group four was called up.

Ruby walked up to the platform. The rules were simple. The goal was to be unseen by anyone to bypass Professor Ozpin's stupid rule. Or maybe that Blake girl…?

"Get ready." Ruby shook her head. This was no time for heavy thinking. She just had to concentrate on getting to the end and back without being seen.

"3… 2… 1… _**LAUNCH!**_ "


End file.
